Siguiendo Tu Mirada
by Andy101797
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando eres una estudiante en la mejor escuela secreta de espías y te encomiendan una misión para el bien de las personas involucradas y de los secretos de la misma humanidad? Sakura Kinomoto una joven de 17 años fuerte, decidida, veloz y confiada ¿será capaz de cumplir su misión sin ningún problema? O ¿se vera perjudicado el mundo ? Lose mal summary pero léanlo (UA)
1. Prologo

Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece es única y exclusivamente de Clamp en cambio la historia y personajes fuera de la serie original son de mi autoría

hola la gente pues mucho gusto soy Andy y vengo a dejarles esta historia espero que les guste y lamento los horrores ortográficos pero esque pues no soy buena en eso

espero que les guste dudas sugerencias ya saben.

 **PRÓLOGO.**

 **Lugar** : Instituto Reina Isabel II,Londres, Inglaterra

Fecha: 2 de agosto 2014

 **Hora** :8:30 a.m

A veces siento una extraña mirada de parte de todo el mundo, inaceptada me llegan a decir y es cierto no lo niego ni por un segundo, pero es mejor ser un poco diferente a ser como todo el mundo como sí fuéramos provenientes de la misma fábrica como la de barbies o la de los deportistas ah y no olvidarnos de la computadoras o de los libros con la misma historia. siento que la gente tiene ese estereotipo de mi, ya que soy la callada del salón, la última de la fila no la más lista pero tampoco la más inculta, uso lentes mi pelo es un castaño tirándole al Rubio mis ojos son como la misma Esmeralda , soy de tez blanca, labios carnosos, rojos, y con una nariz pequeña, mi atuendo un poco de todo digamos que no soy la más elegante pero tampoco la más desarreglada , yo me considero normal hasta eso, pero lo raro es que las personas perciben mi presencia y mi dicha de desapareceré. Algunos momentos ,puede también ser por mis inexplicables comportamientos ,como por ejemplo mi forma de tratar a la gente, si me asustan puedo golpearlos por culpa de mis reflejos e instintos, la mayoría de las veces lo controlo y agradesco de que en este tiempo no haya ningún herido ,no tengo amigos por lo menos no aquí ,no es culpa mía, si no que es parte de mi oficio, tengo17 años y he dado 7de ellos estudiando este trabajo, muchos dicen que es peligroso y arriesgado en la televisión y libros nos lo ponen como algo excitante y sencillo, fantasioso , al fin y al cabo son historias ¿no ?, pero en realidad no lo es así , es difícil pero no imposible, sí ,corres riesgos, pero no están atrás de ti ,bueno tal vez tiene un poco de realidad ,pero nosotros no tenemos prohibido enamoramos de nuestros compañeros, mis padres fueron compañeros y de ahí surgió su amor, ellos ya no están conmigo ,digo en forma física ya que siempre están de viaje cumpliendo con sus misiones, mi hermano mayor también es parte de este círculo de trabajo familiar, generación tras generación, dedicándose a lo mismo, lo mío es por decisión propia, como negarse a ser trasladada a un país el cual está al otro lado del mundo, una oportunidad para ser grande en este negocio, claro tiene sus desventajas y sus complicaciones como por ejemplo que tenga que quedarme en un internado de alta calidad, de niño rico y de papi yo tengo que cumplir mi misión y soportar a esta clase de sociedad la cual trata de apoderarse de la humillación de los que no tenemos la dicha deprovenir de familias importantes, además de usar falda en este instituto, no me culpen no me agradan y no me permite moverme con la facilidad que necesito para mi trabajo,después de todo son gajes del oficio, son las consecuencias de ser espía y guardaespaldas, todo esto por ser reconocida como Sakura Kinomoto la mas joven y extraordinaria espía,

Pero todo esto apenas empezó hace un año , así que esto no inicia de esta forma...


	2. Capitulo 1 El inicio

_Hola amigos Sakura Card captor no me pertenece su maravillosa historia y personajes pertenecen a Clamp pero esta historia y fuera de los personajes de la serie original me pertenecen, espero que les guste este campito y lamento todos los horrores ortográficos y que la historia no sea tan buena_

 _gracias por leer_

 **CAPÍTULO 1: "El Inicio De Todo"**

Lugar:Área de dormitorios,Centro de Entrenamiento, Tokyo, Japón

Fecha : 2 Agosto 2013

Hora : 4:30 a.m

Tranquila , relajada no hago mas que descansar después de un día extremadamente cansado, siento esa paz ,como cuando me concentro ,pero entonces, un ruido molesto y en volumen alto, aun con los ojos cerrados y siento una luz, de seguro a de ser la alarma, espera acaso dije luz, ¡Demonios! Es la alarma general.

Me levanto apresurada, veo mi habitación tornándose de color rojo provocado por la luz de alerta, es raro cuando esto sucede y no creo que sea un simulacro, salgo de mi dormitorio y veo que todos están en la misma situación, recién despiertos y en ropas de dormir, veo a Eriol salir de su dormitorio con los lentes chuecos y un aparato de dormir, su cabello negro, largo todo despeinado, me da un poco de risa puesto que esta aun dormido, veo que todos los demás están alerta, con sus comunicadores , claro ,los mas grandes, llega Terada gritando a los mas chicos.

-Alerta roja Señores !, ya saben el protocolo vallan los chicos de nivel 10 al centro de comando el resto al centro de reunión.

Valla dicha soy nivel 7, aquí los niveles son de acuerdo al tiempo, además de las misiones y las pruebas que se llegan a realizar, en pocas palabras esto es una escuela la cual nos preparan para poder llevar acabo nuestras misiones.

Me pregunto ... ¿Cuál es la emergencia para que nos despierten de esta manera?

-Kinomoto ! ¿Que haces ahí parada ? Ve de inmediato al centro de reunión!

Sobresaltada, obedezco las órdenes, como se que es emergencia no tengo tiempo y lo único que alcanzó a agarrar es mi comunicador y salgo corriendo de mi dormitorio.

Al bajar los 10 pisos corriendo, llego al centro de reunión todo mundo estaba ahí, hay demasiada gente y yo trato de meterme entre las personas para buscar a Eriol lo perdí de vista cuando me quede pensando y Terada me llamo la atención, busco y llego a visualizar su negra cabellera es el único que tiene largo el cabello, lo tomo del hombro y veo que trata de doblarme el brazo, ya tranquilo ve que soy yo y me suelta , y me sonríe tan tranquilo y sereno como siempre, sus ojos azules reflejan tranquilidad y un poco de ... Burla ? , esa sonrisa de ėl no me agrada tanto y me esta molestando mucho.

-¿De que te estas riendo ?- dije en tono enojado y con mi ceño fruncido

\- Tengo la leve sospecha que no alcanzaste a cambiarte

Agacho la mirada para verme, y en efecto aun traigo mi pantalón de dormir con figuras de conejos y mi blusa de tirantes blanca completamente.

-Sak sabes que debes dormirte con la ropa de dormir que nos da la academia

-Si, si ya se pero no puedo dormir cómoda con eso.

El instituto es secreto únicamente la familias que trabajan aquí desde generaciones saben de esto, así que hay veces en las que se llegan a tener enemigos y con eso mismo arriesgamos nuestras vidas, gracias a los enemigos de nuestros padres, es por eso mismo que el instituto es algo estricto con la forma en la que debemos ir a dormir con ropa especial, una blusa negra con un short un tanto incomodo debido a que cuenta con compartimientos para guardar las cosas, no es muy bonito dormir con eso.

-espero y no te regañen, sabes que usamos esa ropa para cosas como estas

-¿Que demonios hacemos aquí?

-Como siempre tu tan linda a la hora de hablar...

-Oye estaba dormida, la prueba de ayer no fue nada sencilla

Deja de sonar las alarmas y las luces, el centro de reunión es redondo y de ahí sale considerablemente un balcón, al momeno en el que deja de sonar la alarma veo que alguien sale al balcón, es Señor Clow el director del instituto, es un señor ya algo grande, ya se ven sus canas y una que otra arruga, siempre con su ceño fruncido,lo que nos dificulta saber si en realidad esta enojado o si es su estado natural, toma el megáfono.

-Señores esto ha sido un simulacro, debo decir que se han tomado más tiempo del que suele tomarse gente como ustedes por eso he decidido que a partir de ahora tendrán una hora extra en el centro de entrenamiento.

Se oye todo un murmullo en el lugar, todos en desacuerdo, volteo a ver a Eriol y el solo frunce el ceño mas no dice nada, se percata de mi mirada y me ve tranquilo, es hasta la fecha que me extraña como puede estar tan tranquilo yo estaría explotando de no ser por que no quiero llamar la atención por mi divertida ropa de dormir volteo hacia el balcón y veo al Señor Clow Emm en su estado natural :enojado , frunce más su ceño parece que va a..

-SILENCIO SEÑORES ! SON ESTUDIANTES DE ESTE INSTITUTO YO SOY EL DIRECTOR Y SE HACE LO QUE YO DIGO, COMO ES QUE ASÍ QUIEREN LLEGAR A HACER ESPIAS ME AVERGÜENZAN POR ESO SERÁN DOS HORAS Y SI ALGUIEN HACE OTRO COMENTARIO SE DUPLICARÁ...

Gritar. Otra característica de él , pareciera como si fuera su lenguaje natural, no se la pasa mucho por los rumbos del instituto, se la pasa la mayoría del tiempo en el centro de comando, nunca me ha tocado estar ahí así que no soy consciente de lo que hay en ese lugar. Al lado de Clow se encuentra Terada que ahora posee el megáfono,serio como suele serlo la mayoría del tiempo empieza a hablar.

-bien Señores hora de ir a los dormitorios que ya empiezan sus clases, tienen 30 minutos.

Siento la mirada de Clow como si fuera a sacar el alma de mi cuerpo, un escalofrío corre por mi cuerpo al sentir sus ojos azules como la noche espero y esa mirada no sea por mí pijama, me ve y se voltea rumbo a su nuevo destino , todo el mundo se va rumbo a sus dormitorios a cambiarse,yo sigo parada hasta que siento que me toman del brazo y me arrastran por el pasillo que lleva a los dormitorios, reaccionó, veo a Eddy tomándome de brazo.

-¿Qué pasó ?-pregunte mientras me soltaba de su agarre e iba caminando tranquila

-Nada, solo te sacaba de tu trance, te le quedaste viendo al señor Clow y estabas ida dijo Terada que teníamos que ir a arreglarnos, por que adivina, ya inicio el día.

-Deacuerdo, vámonos Eriol que nos espera un día pesado.

Llegamos a nuestras habitaciones para que cada quien pudiera ponerse su vestimenta, abro mi armario y veo la misma ropa de todos los días un pantalón negro hecho de una tela especial que me facilita el movimiento, es entubado, con varios compartimientos, y mi blusa de manga corta con escote en v, a mi medida , como anillo al dedo, me meto a bañar, espero que salga un poco de vapor de la regadera, al meterme siento el contacto caliente en mi piel me relaja de cierta manera, siento una paz , haciendo como si nunca quisiera salir de aquí, pero recuerdo que me espera un día un tanto pesado, cierro las llaves de la ducha y salgo, pongo mi "uniforme" y empiezo a cepillar mi cabello, no es muy largo pero tampoco es corto me llaga a la mitad de la espalda, al terminar me hago una coleta alta, trato de que ni un sólo cabello se salga de su lugar, ya estando lista con mi blusa, mi pantalón y mis botines me doy una ultima mirada al espejo siento que me falta algo y es cuando descubro que me hacen falta mis lentes de ver, mas que nada los ocupo para leer y no tengo mucha eficacia viendo lejos, de acuerdo soy casi ciega como un topo , noto mi normalidad de todos los días, salgo de ahí con una pequeña libreta y un lápiz, me encamino al cuarto de Eriol, toco la puerta , sale el y me sonríe ,juntos vamos al que es nuestro salón, nos encontramos con Cárter , nuestro profesor, como cualquier adolescente vamos a la escuela,Cárter tiene apariencia de unos 40 o menos, tiene su pelo café rojizo, sus ojos son como unas canicas,grandes y verdes como si fueran una clase de uva verde, es la misma rutina de todos los días.

Después de unas 3 horas, es tiempo de ir a almorzar , después del almuerzo nos esperan otras tres horas clase para al ultimo tener tres horas de entrenamiento. Al entrar a la cafetería Eriol y yo nos vamos directo con Hikari, la cocinera de este lugar, una señora de unos 40 años, dulce , buena y servicial.

-Buenos días mis niños que van a querer hoy?

-Hola Helen, buenos días, yo quiero el omelett de siempre.

-Omelett para mi pequeño Eriol y tu dulzura ¿Qué quieres de desayunar?

-yo un jugo Hikari no tengo apetito

-¿te encuentras bien?

-Afirmativo solo que tenemos mucho entrenamiento y no quisiera terminar con el almuerzo en el piso.

-En ese caso un jugo y un huevo, aquí tienen muchachos

-gracias Kari- ambos contestamos al mismo tiempo y nos fuimos a la mesa para comer a gusto, la comida era suculenta, pero el día de hoy no tenía demasiadas ganas de comer aunque fuera mi comida preferida, tenía un presentimiento, como si algo fuera a pasar, es eso que sientes en el pecho , como si lo oprimieran y fueras a sentir que cambiara pero no se si bueno o malo, Eriol al lado mío me ve con un esa mirada azul tan tranquila como si estuviera examinándome, no se si es por que es demasiado observador o por que nuestro lazo de amistad es desde hace años y me conoce casi a la perfección, se que tiene ganas de preguntar que me pasa ,pero lo único que hace es mirarme y esperar que yo hable por mi misma, que le diga que es lo que ocurre, estoy dispuesta a decirle pero sigo pensando que no se ni yo lo que ocurre, quiero saber por que tengo este sentimiento como si fuera a ser un cambio repentino. Le devuelvo la mirada a Eriol señal de que no se preocupe, termino de medio comer la hora del receso termina. Pasaron las horas la rutina de siempre clases y mas clases hasta que llega la hora del entrenamiento, llego a los vestidores, donde me espera en un locker mi ropa, unos guantes, negros como los que usan algunas veces los policías, un short de tela color negro también y una blusa de manga corta blanca, dejo los lentes en el casillero y me pongo unos lentes de contacto, arreglo mi cabello para que no me estorbe, cambio mi calzado también por unos tenis deportivos blancos con negro, a diferencia de los demás les di un toque personal cambiando las cintas blancas por unas cintas rosas no muy vistosas, ya con el uniforme adecuado saco una botella para llenarla de agua, ya estando lista la guardo en el locker junto con una toalla. Lista me encaminó al centro de entrenamiento, veo a Terada nuestro entrenador, tres veces en el día lo he visto, que siento que hasta me sigue, ya estando todo "mi grupo" nos ponemos a calentar los músculos para no sufrir ningún accidente, después Terada nos obliga a correr por el lugar, después de unos 10 minutos de correr nos da a la elección de practicar lo que queramos ya sea camuflaje, con las pistolas, con herramientas, es como en las películas que ponen un centro con muchos artefactos para entrenar, trato de visualizar que es lo que esté menos ocupado para poder hacerlo, así que decido por el ejercicio de ascender y descender del techo con la herramienta especial de gancho, me pongo al final de una fila de tres personas contándome, veo como una muchacha trata de ascender con el gancho y ayuda con la pared, pero el mismo instructor le dice algo que no alcanzo a escuchar, veo como mi compañera hace el ejercicio el gancho lo apunta hacia un espacio para que se ancle, después va hacia arriba dando brincos en la pared para poder llegar más rápido, y al bajar hace exactamente lo mismo,la fila avanza al igual que con el tiempo y justo en ese momento me llega una corazonada, ese sentimiento otra vez , es en ese preciso instante en el que entra El Sr Clow , se acerca a Terada y le susurra algo, mientras observo llega mi turno en el ejercicio ,al agarrar el gancho, veo que Terada se dirige a mi dirección ruego e imploro que no venga por mi,pero precisamente viene

-Kinomoto, tu vienes conmigo

Maldigo a los mil vientos, por que no tengo ni la más remota idea para que me hablen veo a Eriol en el tiro con pistolas con el se dirige Clow, vienen los dos y es cuando Eriol se pone a mi lado

-¿tienes idea para que nos hablaron? -Le pregunto a mi amigo

-no tengo idea, ¿crees que tenga algo que ver con tú pijama?

Me le quedo viendo, no creo que eso tenga que ver con que nos hablen por que en ese caso me hablarían solo a mi y no a ambos, levanto mis hombros en señal de no tener respuesta.

Llegamos al centro de comando, lugar al que nunca había entrado y justo en ese preciso momento veo do siluetas, algo familiares para mi gusto, veo a las dos figuras de espaldas, junto a una mesa con muchas sillas, supongo que aquí es donde Tiene. Sus juntas de misiones o algo por el estilo, enfrente de la mesa hay una pantalla demasiado grande casi del tamaño de la pared, Terada nos hace una seña con la mano, para que nos estemos en la mesa redonda de madera muy bien pulida, al llegar a la mesa las dos figuras grandes voltean,mi sorpresa fue grande al ver esa figura femenina , ese pelo negro como la noche ondulado y esos ojos esmeralda, con su tez blanca y pálida ,no salía ninguna palabra de mi boca así que ella hablo.

-Sakura Kinomoto , hola

-Hola madre

No cabía mi sorpresa, llevaba casi un año sin verla, la ultima noticia de ella fue el año pasado en mi cumpleaños, dejándome una nota que decía que no iba a estar para este día ni ella ni mi padre, parece ser que la misión en Ohio era mas importante que su propia hija, en recompensa por su falta me dieron un teléfono ultimo modelo que estaba ajustado para la hora del ha cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que la vi, solo tiene una que otra cana en su oscuro cabello, supongo que pronto las notara y las pintara, por otra parte sus ojos siguen igual esos ojos verdes que te congelan al solo verte un segundo, desde que tengo memoria ella ha sido así o tal vez desde hace mucho tiempo, no puedo dejarla de mirar, aunque por dentro esté muriendo de ganas de abrazarla, por fuera tengo que demostrar un carácter fuerte y frío,sin emoción alguna.

-Hija, Hola Joven Hiragizawa, has crecido demasiado.

-Buenas tardes Señora Kinomoto, es un gusto volver a verla

Desvío mi vista hacia la otra figura, no hago mas que rodar los ojos al ver de quien se trataba , se que debo de tener respeto pero por as que lo haga no puedo, hay cierto recelo hacia el, en especiales en esos ojos negros casi como la noche y su pelo rubio a mas no poder.

-Señorita Kinomoto, cuanto tiempo ¿no cree?

-afirmativo señor Hiragizawa, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Contesto con cierta frialdad y mostrando mas que seriedad.

-No quisiera ser irrespetuosa Señor Terada , pero me gustaría saber ¿por qué nos encontramos aquí?

-Eso lo puedo contestar yo , hija

Volteo hacia mi madre otra vez, esperando la explicación que requiero, pero lo que seguía no era lo que me esperaba.


	3. Capítulo 2 La Misión

_**Hola Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no son míos son de Calmp, pero de ahí a fuera la historia si es mía**_

 _ **disfruten la lectura**_

CAPÍTULO 2: "La Misión "

Lugar: Área de dormitorios, Instituto, Tokio, Japón

Fecha: 4 de agosto 2013

Hora: 5:30 am

Despierto, aun con la voz de mi madre resonando en mi cabeza, estoy sorprendida, sin creerlo, entiendo que esto sea importante pero no entiendo el por que yo, mas bien el por que Eriol y yo.

De tanto pensar no presto atención a lo que hago, vuelvo a mi mundo,terminado de empacar mi ropa, aunque en realidad no me va a servir demasiado a donde tengo que ir.

Hace un día y un par de horas mi madre me encomendaba mi primera misión,su voz, sus gestos, sus ojos aun los tengo como si la acabara de ver y oír.

Lugar:Centro de comando, Washington DC

Fecha: 2 agosto 2013

Hora: 3:00 p.m

o quisiera ser irrespetuosa Señor Terada, pero me gustaría saber ¿por qué nos encontramos aquí?

-Eso lo puedo contestar yo , hija

Mi vista ahora se dirige hacia mi madre, pidiendo una explicación con la mirada ella solo me mira fijamente, mientras deun sobre saca un par de hojas, extendiéndonos una para Eriol y el otro para mi,rompo mi contacto visual con la mujer que me dio la vida para prestar atención a los papeles que me ha dado mientras escucho su explicación.

-Como verán jóvenes estos papeles contieneni formación importante, si no mal recuerdo, les debieron de haber dado una clase que les enseña cómo usar la información que se les proporciona.

-Así es Sra Kinomoto , Sakura y yo ya tomamos esa clase hace un año.

-perfecto,bueno como abran notado, ya saben que cuando se les asigna esta información se trata de...

-una misión

Respondo en un susurro, las misiones se les asignan a los ya graduados o que están a punto de.

-A si Sakura , el Sr. Clow, Terada, tu padre y yo además de nuestro cliente los creemos capaces para iniciar con su misión, están preparados desde que nacieron así que ustedes deciden si se creen capaces y listos para llevar a cabo esta responsabilidad.

No se ni que pensar esta seria mi gran oportunidad de darme a conocer, capaz y podría ser la directora del instituto algún día, pero esto es demasiado para alguien de 17 años no se si me siento lista aun me falta tres o cuatro niveles para ser alguien que puede estar en un misión. Sigo pensando, mi madre solo me ve, por otro lado el Sr Hiragizawa voltea hacia otra parte, mi madre nunca mencionó que el estuviera también convencido de que hiciéramos esto, no puedo evitarlo y pregunto.

-y usted Sr Hiragizawa ¿está convencido de que estamos preparados?

-Para mi gusto son demasiado jóvenes, pero no desearon oírme, además de que se necesita alguien de su edad.

Si hay algo que odio es que por mi edad no me crean capaz así que con mi orgullo en alto solo llego a decir

-Acepto la misión, quisiera que me dieran los detalles si es posible.

-También aceptó, digo ¿por que no ?

-Excelente, procedamos.

Mi madre toma una computadora portátil y prende la gigantesca pantalla de la pared, mostrándonos la información para poder trabajar.

-Verán, nuestra persona es residente de Londres, Inglaterra , es uno de los más importantes científicos del mundo, es el encargado de guardar atrium una clase de elemento no natural, sino que fabricado por el hombre que no sabemos cual es su objetivo, en efecto el Dr. Hien Lee, últimamente a recibido unas "visitas" inesperadas ya sea en su residencia o en un consultorio que tiene, mas sin embargo, el dr no quiere decir para que sirve, nos contrato como agencia de guarda espaldas sin sospechar que somos del la agencia de espias internacional y lo que desea o piensa que haremos es proteger a su familia, tal es el caso de sus tres hijos y su sobrina, como podrán ver esta es una foto del doctor y su esposa, ellos están asignados a unos agentes, mientras tanto en esta otra imagen se ven a los tres hijos el mayor, Xio Lang Lee o Shaoran como se es pronunciado aquí , 17 años de edad, esta en la etapa en la que no desea que nadie cuide de el y aquí es donde entraran ustedes,serán agentes en cubiertos para ellos, no tienen que levantar ninguna sospecha además de protegerlos ustedes tienen la tarea de infligirse a la casa e investiguen y saquen la mayor información posible de las personas cercanas sin parecer sospechosos, por que aparentemente el responsable de las misteriosas visitas esta cerca de ellos aun no se tiene la certeza de quien, pero sea quien sea quiere el atrium, después de el joven, se encuentran los gemelos Mei Ling y Kerberos Lee 6 años de edad, por ellos no tienen que tener problema ellos están protegidos por otros agentes y por ultimo pero no menos importante Tomoyo Daidoji , 17 años , huérfana de madre, su padre Yung Daidoji principal sospechoso, fue sacado del laboratorio secreto por querer apropiarse del atrium, ustedes su deber con ella es protegerla además de poder conseguir la información de su padre y ver si es el causante de todo este problema, ustedes dos serán trasladados dentro de dos días a Londres, al instituto Reina Isabel II, para mantenerse encubiertos se les ha inscrito por otros nombres, les recomiendo fingir no conocerse mutuamente y además de fingir con los jóvenes una amistad de confianza saben que no deben relacionarse mucho con ellos, sus nombres falsos se les asignarán mañana por la tarde ya que estén inscritos y su papelería falsa este terminada, ¿dudas?

-¿cuando nos vamos?

Pregunto mientras trato de asimilar la información que nos dio mi madre, no deseaba ver su presentación,únicamente quería oír su voz, aquella que había anhelado oír desde siempre, esa voz que desde pequeña deseaba que me contara cuentos, historias , oír prácticamente cualquier cosa de ella.

-Dentro de dos días parten a Inglaterra se hospedaran en el edificio que pertenece a este instituto, esta a 15 minutos caminando del Instituto Reina Isabel II, esta equipado para que entrenen además de que cuenta con gente que les ayudara con el aseo y mantenimiento del lugar, también cuenta con equipo de cómputo con una red directa para que nos mantengan informados, si llegaran a tener algún problema, solo oprimanlo.

Mi madre nos da a cada quien un artefacto, cualquiera diría que son unos simples accesorios pero de seguro son unos comunicadores encubiertos, el de Eriol un reloj parece de oro pero no lo es, el mío una escalaba con la inicial S.K un poco resaltaras ose que este es el botón

-es todo retiren e a sus habitaciones a empacar, a y Srta Kinomoto respecto a su gran aparición de la mañana, lo dejare pasar por hoy pero que sea la ultima vez, ¿entendido?

Sude frío ,literal ,cuando oír al Sr. Clow hablar acerca de mi pijama, le doy un pequeño vistazo a mi madre que acomoda sus hojas, no me da ni una mirada, no me da nada. Regreso a mi habitación con mi gran amigo Eriol al lado, el como si nada entra en ella, yo volteo a verlo con mi ceño fruncido, sabe que no dejo a nadie entrar, aquí es como mi paraíso, mi pequeño paraíso, solo mío sin nadie que lo perturbe.

-¿Qué? No me mires así Sakura, siempre tuve curiosidad de ver como era tu habitación nunca me dejaste entrar aquí.

-y que te hace pensar que ahora si te doy permiso e.e

-El hecho de que nos vamos en dos días y a lo mejor nunca volvemos Y no quiero morir sin antes saber como era la cueva de la bruja Kinomoto

-Eriol Horagizawa si no quieres que te rompa tus bracitos y manitas, sal de aquí

-Que Amargada Kinomoto, por cierto ¿el rosa no es muy femenino para ti?

Agarro lo primero que veo y se lo aviento

-largo de aquí

Por suerte, para él, no le di y se marcha riéndose, en cambio yo,trato de tranquilizarme. Después de un rato, me quede sentada en el piso, pensando, en nada , descubro que esta es la oportunidad que siempre pedí, pero ahora no quiero aceptarla del todo, tengo un hormigueo en mis manos, no se si es por la emoción o si es por que tengo miedo, siento como si apenas inicie ayer en esta academia, pero no, aun faltan tres años para acabar, sorprendida y sin palabras no se que hacer, así que me paro del suelo y voy directo a mi clóset donde tengo guardado mi mas preciado tesoro o por lo menos uno de los más premiados, saco un pequeño medallón era de mi abuela lo cuido por que en el esta el mas lindo recuerdo.

Saliendo de mi trance y poniéndome mi medallón saco una maleta y empiezo a guardar cosas importantes decido llevarme solo tres cambios de ropa al fin y al cabo es la misma y es inútil que me la lleve no serviría de mucho, pero aún así me la llevo por comodidad, se que mi madre me ha mandado comprar ropa, la conozco o eso creo, el conocerla me refiero, no he pasado mucho tiempo con ella así que espero que este en lo correcto. Terminando de empacar voy a la cafetería, me muero de hambre y como si mi mente estuviera conectada con la de mi mejor amigo lo veo salir de su habitación con la cara de recién levantado.

-Déjame adivinar vas a ir a comer ¿verdad?

-¿que comes que adivinas?, si voy a ir a comer si recuerdas no comí bien-respondo con un poco de sarcasmo

-Yo te lo dije así que ... I Told You

-déjame tengo un dolor de cabeza y muero de hambre

-Hay pequeña Sakurita ¿cuando aprenderás?

Dijo Eriol rodeándome con su brazo los hombros, adoraba a este chico es como un hermano insoportablemente agradable.

Pasaron las horas ya en mi cuarto, no pasaban de las 5 y yo sentía como si el día nunca se acabara, después de terminar de empaca una que otra cosa, encontré debajo de mi cama una caja decorada como por una niña de 6 años con mucho color rosa y conejos y cosas tiernas. Al abrirla encuentro una clase de caja del tiempo donde veo fotos mías de bebe, de mis padres...

La cierro rápidamente para dejar de pensar en eso y decido mejor tomar una siesta.

Al volver abrir los ojos siento la molestia de la luz, mi primera reacción fue de susto al ver la hora que era 8:30 Cárter me iba a matar, me levanto con velocidad de la cama y me pongo mi uniforme debido a que no tengo tiempo para bañarme y lo primero que veo al abrir la puerta es el rostro de mi madre

-Buenos Días Sakura -saluda con su tono de voz frío y sin afecto

-Buenos días teniente Kinomoto

-Valla, ¿no me invitas a pasar a tu cuarto hija?

Con el ánimo de decir que no, la dejo pasar, ella camina por el hasta llegar a mi cama y ver lo distendida que esta espero un sermón por parte de ella pero en lugar de eso se sienta

-¿Que se le ofrece Señora?

-Entregarte esto, quería hacerlo personalmente son tus datos falsos.

-Gracias.

-Bien, me toca darte las indicaciones, no pueden llevar a gente desconocida al edificio, allá les espera sus habitaciones con ropa y el uniforme del instituto, junto con sus útiles y libros, tienes todo el día de hoy para prepararte con tu nuevo nombre y características

-¿Qué pasará con mis clases de hoy?

-Para ti, suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso y Sakura, no me decepciones

-No.

Apenas abro el sobre y tocan la puerta, tengo una idea de quien es así que grito que pase y mis teorías eran ciertas, Eriol entra a mi cuarto con un sobre igual al mío, lo conozco tan bien que quiere que abramos juntos los sobres, al abrirlos salen fotos nuestras con su respectiva información

-Bien apartir de ahora soy Frederic Stone jajaja tengo diecisiete años nací el 1 de Abril de 1997 vengo de Chicago y vivo con mi familia mmm y bla bla ¿Qué dice la tuya?

-Mi nombre es Madelain Stone 17 años nací el 1 de Abril mmm felicidades somos mellizos

-¿qué?que no quería que fuéramos desconocidos

-Al parecer cambio de planes, somos hermanos.

Las horas pasaron mientras me acostumbraba el día se fue volando al igual que la noche llegando la hora de partir al avión donde nos despidieron nuestros compañeros me sigo haciendo las pregunta si es esto lo que debo de hacer una corazonada, una sensación siento en mi pecho pero a cambio de la que sentí ese día esta la siento de manera positiva y es así como el avión arranca hacia mi primera misión.

Hola lectores me alegra mucho que lean mi fic quiero agradecerles por leerlo en especial los que me dejan sus comentarios

jajaj dudas preguntas sugerencias no duden en decírmelo

y si la historia es 100% mía solo que la adapte, ya la había escrito en una app de historias y la adapte a este anime

los leo pronto


	4. Capítulo 3 Bienvenida a Londres

**Hola Lectores aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo**

 **antes de la que inicien con la lectura**

 **Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes tristemente no me pertenecen a excepción de la historia y uno que otro personaje que no es de la serie original si son míos lo demás es de CLAMP**

 **Disfruten !**

 **y gracias por sus comentarios**

Capítulo 3 "Bienvenida a Londres"

Lugar: espacio aéreo

Fecha: 4 agosto 2013

Hora: 7:00 am

Me siento emocionada a la hora que despega el avión nunca me había subido a uno, me asomo por la ventanilla donde todo se convierte mas pequeño, el viaje durara varias horas así que me pongo a analizar los papeles que me dieron y hago una recopilación de datos, mi primer objetivo es entablar una relación de amistad entre los Lee y los Daidoji , aparentemente la chica será fácil, me preocupa el chico según los registros es considerado uno de los más arrogantes del instituto o por lo menos es algo pesado, veo su foto mas no la miro con detalle tengo la sensación de que lo reconocería a distancia, arrogante y presuntuoso con un toque de tonto, en cambio la chica según esto es alguien amable un toque de timidez pero es muy abierta, además de eso posee unos hermosos ojos violeta es el síndrome de Alexandria si no me equivoco, además de eso o tengo que olvidar mi nombre y mis datos, Madelain alias Maddy Stone mi cumpleaños es el mismo que considerados, mis padres se la pasan trabajando, nada fuera de lo normal y se de dican a vender bienes raíces, nos trasladamos de Tokyo a Inglaterra por un nuevo negocio de papa y bla bla bla, cierro el folder junto con mis ojos siento que son demasiados acontecimientos en tan poco tiempo, tampoco debo olvidar el atrium, no entiendo por que tanto interés hacia el, debo de interrogar a la chica cuando seamos amigas y tener de cerca a su padre, como puedes proteger a a alguien sin que sepa que lo protejas, no puedo ser una especie de ángel o ¿si?

El cambio deborario va estar muy fuerte así que decido volver adormir por lo menos un rato, cuando cierro los ojos siento como si el mundo se esfumara y solo estuviera yo pierdo la conciencia.

Dentro de mis sueños veo un campo hermoso, su pasto era de un verde brillante, y sentía una suave brisa cálida, un sol mas brillante que todos los días, sentía en pasto entre los dedos de mis pies descalzos estaban, usando con un vestido blanco de tirantes y mi pelo castaño suelto y vuelto en el aire, sonrío y siento una inmensa felicidad y tranquilidad, me la paso dando vueltas y bailando sintiendo el dulce aire las flores moviéndose al ritmo del viento, corro colina abajo y me topo con un pequeño lago su agua cristalina, parecía como si fuera un pedazo de cielo estuviera en el piso, me asomo un poco y veo mi reflejo en el agua, mis ojos verdes estaban brillando haciendo lucir mi felicidad, mis sonrisa amplia y mi cabello un poco enmarañado por el viento, en la misma agua veo una silueta de un joven supongo no veo la cara por que estoy más concentrada en mi reflejo me toma del hombre y me para hace que baile con el sin ninguna música solo el sonido del viento y sus caricias justo cuando volteo hacia al frente mi mente vuelve .

Acabo de despertar con una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, veo el reloj de mi muñeca 8:30 hora de Tokyo faltan 1hora y media, y no debo de olvidar el cambio de horario será un día difícil y cansado para mi suerte, la ventaja es que dentro de una semana será el inicio de clases.

Veo a Eddy en uno de los asientos de adelante de mi, creo que olvide comentarlo pero estamos en el jet privado del instituto, el esta en el asiento con una pierna arriba roncando con sus lentes chuecos, me paro de mi asiento y se los quito, siento esa sensación de fraternidad y cuidado que no se, creo que es por el hecho de que nos conocemos de toda la vida y es mi único amigo casi como un hermano, me le quedo viendo y trato de que este en una posición normal, espero que no despierte y me moleste no suelo ser muy cariñosa en ese sentido. Me regreso a mi lugar y observo por la ventanilla, con una emoción que no se como describirla estoy feliz pero confundida, vuelvo la vista al frente y trato de cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir mas pero en ese momento lo unico que oigo es una risita burlona abro mis ojos con el ceño fruncido y dirijo mi vista hacia el procedente de esa voz que conozco a la perfección

-No pensé que tuvieras ese afecto hacia mi querida Sakura

-No aproveches de tu suerte Hiragizawa, es solo que me incomodaba verte en esa postura

-Gracias Chaparra

-Hace años que no me decías así

-Te volviste mas malhumorada, y pues no estas tan chaparra como antes, pero aun estoy mas alto que tu.

Y me guiño el ojo y yo solo le respondí con una sonrisa, él vuelve a mirar al frente , se estira y bosteza, me da risa como es.

Recuerdo que en mi equipaje de mano tengo mi reproductor de música, me paro y lo saco de la bolsa y lo prendo me pongo mis audífonos y le doy play y la primera canción que se oye es de Imagine Dragons una de mis bandas favoritas la tarareo y lo ultimo que oigo es el sonido del tambor y el ritmo de la canción...

Lugar : Aeropuerto Internacional de Inglaterra.

Fecha: 4 Agosto 2013

Hora: 10 am (Inglaterra)

Siento que me sacuden con demasiada insistencia pero no quiero abrir los ojos quiero seguir durmiendo si fuera posible todo el día, al fin y al cabo es como un día de descanso para mi.

Siguen moviéndome hasta que decido abrir los ojos, era Eriol.

-Sakura ya llegamos es hora de bajar.

-Se paso rápido el tiempo.

-Te quedaste dormida que esperabas

Al bajar del avión y hacer las documentaciones fuimos a esperar a que pasaran por nosotros, los dos parecíamos como dos pares de niños extraviados mas de una vez preguntaron si queríamos ayuda, pasaron los minutos y no podía ver a nadie con u. Cartelón que dijera Stone o Kinomoto o Hiragizawa pero nada , opte por sentarme aparentemente esto iba para largo me senté en una pequeña silla, me estaba aburriendo y muriendo de hambre, no había comido nada en el día y pareciese que ya hasta la cena debía de tener en mi estomago, la diferencia de horarios definitivamente es notoria, mi estomago empezó a tomar vida y yo me empece a marearme, Eriol se percató de mi situación así que fue a comprar algo, no solo por que yo tenía hambre y el fuera caritativo, sino por que un monstruo estaba es su barriga.

-¿Crees que se hayan olvidado de nosotros ?

-No lo creo, pero ya han tardado demasiado para mi gusto es mi día de descanso

-oh lo que queda de el Sak

-gracias por los ánimos amigo

El me dio una hamburguesa que había comprado con solo olerla sentía que mi panda estaba saltando como un niño chiquito a que le dieran un juguete, sentía la saliva acumulándose en mi quijada, casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de comer una hamburguesa, solo podía cuando mis padres venían y me llevaban por que podría llegar a perder la condición, justo cuando iba a dar una mordida me percato de un joven mayor que yo , me ve fijamente lo se aunque tenga unas gafas negras, lo noto por que su mirada es demasiada pesada.

-Deja de mirarme, se me caerá la hamburguesa.

-Pero no te estoy viendo.- dijo Eriol demasiado confundido rodó los ojos

-No te digo a ti tonto, me refiero a él.- le dije apurando al joven que me estaba viendo

-Creo que el hambre te esta afectando

-creo que deberías aumentar la graduación de tus lentes soy mas ciega que tu de lejos ¿como es posible que no lo veas?

-Debes de comer ciega

Desesperada me paro y con una desesperación grande me dirijo hacia mi objetivo, camino y camino hasta quedar enfrente de él, aun con sus gafas me ve y me da una media sonrisa después una gran sonrisa mostrándome sus dientes blancos, yo en lugar de corresponder me cruzo de brazos viéndolo con desprecio, frunciendo mi ceño, el sonríe más quitándose los lentes y dejando ver sus ojos cafés como la miel, sus ojos brillosos, me detengo viéndolo de pies a cabeza, su pelo castaño obscuro prácticamente negro, con un hoyuelo del lado derecho, el era alto muy alto como alrededor de 1.80 metros o 1.90, un traje negro ya sabes, pantalón negro, zapatos negros y camisa blanca junto su saco y corbata negra.

-¿Qué no vas a decir nada aparte de maldecirme por no dejarte comer? Monstruo

-No sabes como te odio hermano

-Yo también te extrañe hermanita si he estado bien y tu que bueno

Mi hermano mayor Touya Kinomoto hace como 3 años que no lo veía, pero seguía teniendo contacto con él, cuando terminó sus estudios en el instituto ya siendo mayor de edad se vino a vivir a Londres, además de ser un graduado en mi instituto hizo una carrera, estudia medicina aparentemente dentro de unos meses se gradúa o ya lo está aún no estoy segura, pero por lo visto ahorita esta en servicio o simplemente quiere impresionar a su hermana menor. No aguanto la risa y decido abrazarlo.

-Hola Touya , ¿por que la demora ?

-Por que se me olvido que iba a pasar por ti, es Eriol verdad

-Si vamos con el es capaz de comerse mi comida

-¿Que onda Touya ? Cuanto tiempo viejo

-Hola Eriol listos vámonos

-Eriol donde esta mi comida

-Por el momento en mi estomago dentro de unas horas tu ya sabrás

-Maldito desgraciado te comiste mi hamburguesa ¡me muero de hambre!

-Sakura, estas en Londres que no sabes que es el país de la etiqueta deberías de comportarte como una señorita decente, que bueno es volver a mi natal Inglaterra.

Eriol Hiragizawa , mi mejor amigo un segundo hermano, el es de nacionalidad inglesa por eso cuando trata de ligarse a una chica usa sus dotes ingleses, el nació aquí a la edad de 5 años fue a Tokyo por el trabajo de su padre, tras la muerte de su mama, su papa no pudo encargarse del todo de el, pues se quedaba metido en el trabajo y dejo en el instituto al pobre de mi amigo, en cierta forma me siento feliz por que si no nunca lo hubiera conocido.

-Será tu tierra natal pero eres mas japones que la misma torre de Tokyo

-oh esa era un chiste, deja me río ja ja

-Bien, dejen ya de discutir mocosos, ¿Donde esta su equipaje?

-digamos que nuestras bolsas de mano son todo lo que traemos Ty

-Si hermano digamos que nuestra única ropa es el uniforme del instituto

-bien supongo que tendrán que ir a comprar luego su ropa de día casual, formal entre otras, mmm suerte con eso Sakura tu no eres dada a ver mas allá de tu uniforme

-Como digas hermano.

El transcurso del viaje fue tranquilo mi hermano iba manejando su brabus Mercedes benz 2010 color negro y asientos de piel, limpio y con un agradable aroma a loción de hombre, no se excedía de los 35 millas, Eriol en los asientos traseros acostado durmiendo de nuevo, en cambio yo, iba de copiloto con la mirada perdida en el paisaje viendo el famoso Big Beng marcando las once en punto, donde se ve con claridad el dia en su pleno apogeo, sonrío maravillada, el río Thames reflejando el esplendor del cielo, sonrío a la ventana esta es una de las grandes ventajas de haber venido, disfrutar de la vista de otro lugar que no sea el instituto, fuimos derecho por la avenida, supongo que es, Victoria Embankmen, una, dos , tres y una cuarta cuadra mas seguimos a la cuarta dimos una vuelta pasando por hermoso parque cuatro cuadras mas hacia adelante y una vuelta hacia la derecha en medio de la primera cuadra se ve un gran edificio negro con ventanal altas y demasiado elegante dejando ver nuestros reflejos por las mismas ventanas simplemente impresionante mi hermano se detiene justo en frente, sin dificultad de estacionarse, apaga el motor de su auto y se quita el cinturón, voltea a verme antes de abrir la puerta y me dice

-Esperen aquí necesito checar algo respecto a sus papeles y todo eso

Eddy yo nos quedamos viendo, mi hermano una ves afuera del auto asoma su cabeza hacia la ventana

-No toquen nada

Las dulces advertencias-amenazas de mi hermano, Eriol me ve y se encoge de hombros y vuelve a recostarse y dormirse otra vez, en cambio yo disfruto de la vista tengo la sospecha de que aquí es parte del instituto veo el gran edificio dudo que pueda haber jóvenes aquí, en realidad no debe nadie de nuestra edad, únicamente se gradúan apartir de los 21 cuando son mayores de edad es ahí cuando pueden transferirse aquí o otra localidad en cualquier otro lado.

Observó el cielo, pareciera como si fuera a llover en cualquier momento, Londres es conocido por sus temperaturas frescas, mi hermano sale de aquel edificio con un legajo.

-Cambio de planes, ese quedaran en nuestra casa de aquí

-¿Tenemos una casa aquí?

-Si desde que me mude, y no , no es mía, mama y papa la compraron fue un regalo por graduarme del instituto

-Ya veo

Harta de estar en un auto dando vueltas por todo el lugar decidí prender un poco la radio, claro que festivo una mirada de reojo de mi hermano con algo de enojo, si hay algo que odia él es que toquen algo que sea de su pertenencia sin permiso, y como buena hermana menor que soy nunca le pido permiso, lo primero que escucho al prender es for Elisa de Bethoveen, sentí como los vellos de mi nuca se paraban, me gusta la música clásica pero no para un momento así, creo que no oía música clásica desde que mi hermano se fue del instituto hace apenas 6 años, ahora me dedico a oír música electrónica, rock, punk entre otras, veo el estéreo y después a mi hermano que toca el volante como si fuera el piano, sonrío ante el recuerdo, es uno de esos recuerdos en los que los aprecias con felicidad y un toque de nostalgia. Mi hermano percata mi mirada y mi silencio y voltea de vez en cuando para seguir viendo el camino.

-¿Aún tocas el piano?

-Solo cuando estoy aburrida y no tengo nada que hacer

Sonríe. Lo extrañaba a el y mi familia.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la casa, aproximadamente unas 8 cuadras contando vueltas retornos entre otros. Llegamos a un vecindario con casas grandes y hermosas casi como mansiones, nos detuvimos hasta llegar al casi final de la colonia, en un portón marcado con la letra K, creo que es mas de lógica que la K es de mi apellido, al abrirse ves un pequeño sendero hasta la entrada, donde se ve lo que es mi casa, fascinada, observó todo con detenimiento, arbustos en la parte de enfrente con dos árboles en los lados , la puerta con un techo bonito, la Casa Blanca con cuatro ventanas en la parte de enfrente dos arriba y dos abajo y una d evada lado. Mi hermano estaciono el auto en la parte de adelante de la casa, bajamos y con un pequeño control oprimió uno de los pocos botones que había y una serie de pequeñas luces enfrente de los arbustos prendieron como una forma de camino que guía. Hasta la puerta, Touya saco la llave consiguiendo que abriera y así dándome paso para entrar en ella, una exclamación junto con un suspiro de parte mía y de mi amigo Eriol, el recibidor con una alfombra y en medio del salón una mesa con un pequeño jarrón llena de rosas blancas y en el techo un candelabro mientras que las paredes son blancas al igual que afuera dando una ilusión de estar grande, y al frente al final las escalerasy cuando observe a los lados en el segundo piso vi un barandal de madera desde donde comienza la escalera tanto del lado derecho y como el lado izquierdo hasta la pared de enfrente y junto con eso varias puertas, una , dos, tres, cuatro y una quinta puerta dos del costado derecho y otras dos del costado izquierdo y la ultima, aun en el recibidor contemple que del lado derecho había una sala con muebles con un toque antiguo pero elegantes el piso de madera y una mesa chica con u. Pequeño mateo que hacia juego con la sala, los sillones de color chocolate con unos cojines rojos y mientras tanto el mantel era de color rojo, dos lamparas en cada esquina y la ventana que se ve desde el frente y otra que esta al lado, dos ventanas en la sala con cortinas color blanco con uno que otro detalle en color dorado y las paredes de un color hueso ,mientras tanto en el lado izquierdo estaba el comedor una mesa de vidrio sostenida con por mármol y seis sillas, un mantel de color amarillo, y las paredes con un naranja claro y ...

-Elizabeth luego veras la casa por el momento es hora de comer iré por Johana y Rupert para presentártelos y hay que hablar respecto unas cosas

-¿Cosas?-pregunte un tanto sorprendida

-¿Qué clase de cosas?- preguntó Eriol por un momento me había olvidado de el.

-Son unos cambios pero después de la cena les digo. Voy por Johana.

Mi hermano fue al comedor supongo que por atrás se encuentra la cocina, camino alas escaleras del lado derecho había un puerta la abro y descubro el baño la cierro Erio se me queda viendo lo se siento su mirada en mi espalda, vuelvo a donde el esta, da una sonrisa y niega con la cabeza, se lo que piensa o eso creo, no es mi culpa ser curiosa con la casa la mayor parte de mi vida me la he pasado en el instituto, donde lo único propio era mi habitación el tuvo la dicha detener su casa y pasar tiempo con su familia hasta que ... Bueno eso ya es otra historia, mi hermano entra al recibidor acompañado por dos personas un hombre como de unos cuarenta años , los no tiene casi ninguna cana o arruga, sus ojos son verdes pero no como los míos sino que estos son un poco mas claros y con un toque de color ámbar o café en sus ojos, su cabellos son de color obscuro se nota aunque esté usando un sombrero de chef, no ha de medir más de 1.75 m y tiene un bigote de esos que llegan a simular con un cepillo no necesito tener un Nobel para saber que se trata de Robert , mientras que la otra persona es una mujer que no pasa de los cincuenta. Con rasgos finos, sus ojos son cafés un poco obscuros pero reconfortantes y con un no se que, que te hace quererla sin conocerla, de seguro mide como 1.65 su pelo es rizado y castaño ella es Johana es la llama de llaves pero prefiere que le digamos nana. Según Tay hace falta más personal, el jardinero y dos jóvenes que ayudan en la limpieza. Cuando todo estaba listo Robert junto con nana nos dieron la comida y se retiraron, mi hermano les dio la salida , comimos no recuerdo haber comido tan rico no es que la comida de Hikari tenga mal sabor, hasta eso creo que la diferencia y lo que la hace especial es la compañía. O que estoy en otro país o en realidad no se. Una vez acabada la cena mi hermano empezó ha hablar.

-Verán, eh , mm como iniciar, bien verán los datos y archivos de su misión fueron borrados, no se sabe como o por que ,Clow esta enojado y preocupada y para tenerlos a salvo se decidió que se quedarían conmigo, mama y papa implementaron un sistema de seguridad y también se hicieron unos pequeños cambios con respecto a sus datos, lo que leyeron no le servirá a excepción a de la información de sus protegidos por decirles de una manera.

-Wow wow, espera, no entiendo ¿porque hacen todo esto?-pregunte y mi hermano y Eriol me miraron como si fuera alguien de otro mundo y eso me hacia sentir ignorante.

-Sakura, esos archivos están supuestamente bien resguardados es imposible que alguien se filtre y los llegue a borrar, a la agencia esto le huele mal y teme mas que nada por ustedes y los clientes - me explico mi hermano

-Pero no somos el único caso activo

-No, pero , si el único que tiene involucrado la sustancia de atrium los demás si son casos importantes pero son solo para espiar o simplemente de guardias ¿me explico?

-Si algo así

-Y dime Touya ¿qué cosas van a cambiarte?-preguntó Eddy

-Pues por error alguien aun no sabemos quien el que se encargó de esto fue un subgeneral pero dice que fue tal y como se los dieron lo que pasa es que ...

-Ve directo al Grano hermano

-ya ya tranquila se nota que sigues con la paciencia de siempre, bien,directo al grano, los inscribieron en la escuela con sus verdaderos nombres, me dijeron que evitarán a toda costa que hablaran con respecto a su trabajo y que estudiaron en el instituto ASG que dijeran que estudiaron en casa y que vivían en Tomoeda y mmm que son primos, y eso a y que fingieran ser primos, que solo hablaras de la familia con respecto al la empresa de nuestros padres y ya es todo.

-Esta bien, donde nos dormiremos, no es por nada pero comer me da sueño- dijo Eriol

-Eres como un bebé Hiragizawa .-Le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Bien niños a ver según la organización de mamá es esta, hay cinco cuartos del lado derecho el primer cierto es mío así que no deben entrar ahí, el tuyo Eddy es el del lado opuesto osea el primero de la escalera a la izquierda y la princesa de la casa-me sorprendo y levante la ceja en forma de sorpresa, nunca en la vida me había dicho así, solo enana monstruo entre otras- en la de en medio te toco la mejor habitación es la que esta subiendo la escalera, la de en medio, entonces será así Eriol, Sakura y yo ¿ capichi ?

Y así nos paramos tomamos las maletas y fuimos cada quien en su cuarto, mi cuarto, la puerta era color blanca, entre , prendí la luz y lo primero que hice fue soltar la maleta, el cuarto de toda chica pero menos afeminado, mi cama tamaño matrimonial con una almohada y dos cojines la cobija de color coral con unos lindos adornos en turquesa, la almohada blanca y los cojines turquesa, la cama era casi como ese estilo princesa que tenía como una carpa por decirlo d duna manera donde en lugar de tel gruesa era de esa delgada y transparente, en los pies había un baúl y enfrente de el una alfombra rosa, y pegada a la pared un armario con puertas que tenían dos espejos de cuerpo completo , dejando a la vista en medio una televisión abajo de ella unos cajones y a los costados lo que son los tubos para colgar la ropa y por dentro otros dos espejos, cierro mi clóset y fijo mi mirada a la cama para darme cuenta que del lado izquierdo hay una mesita de noche color blanca y sobre ella una pequeña lampara, y del lado derecho un pequeño librero, una puerta al lado de mi armario la abro y descubro mi baño y para finalizar y lo que le da brillo a este cuarto es una gran ventana mas bien un balcón la cereza del pastel la cortina gruesa color turquesa y una delgadita transparente blanca, las paredes celestes con detalles en coral y el techo blanco, fui hacia el balcón y sentí una pequeña brisa y pude ver el patio verde con flores y árboles con una pequeña alberca y atrás un tipo salón que mañana averiguare que es, me gusta siento que este cuarto mama me lo dio como un regalo de que no se, pero usualmente me da cosas cuando no están conmigo yo no les doy mucha importancia. Se siente tranquilo el ambiente, un ruido me sonsaca de mi tranquilidad.

-Adelante-contestó ya se que es Eriol

-wow esta lindo un buen cuarto para un princesa

-No aproveches tu suerte Hiragizawa , tu cuarto ...

-Es sencillo casi una copia como la del instituto pero con tele y más amplio.

-Excelente, tu crees que

-No, todo irá bien.

Una sonrisa. La dicha de tener alguien con quien contar es fabuloso.

-Iré a dormir descansa Sakura.

-Descansa

Regreso adentro en el cuarto voy directo a la cama, no tengo sueño pero debo descansar dentro de dos días entro a la escuela me acurruco y me dispongo a dormir pero no puedo y lo único que puedo hacer es moverme en la cama de un lado a otro, no puedo dormir he dicho. Me paro de mi cama y voy al balcón y admiro la luna hermosa y resplandeciente, de pequeña solían contarme una historia, el conejo de la luna , sonrío ante el vago recuerdo, las estrellas desde este lugar se ven mas un montón de luciérnagas solía decir, apoyo mis brazos cruzados en el barandal junto con mi cabeza, una ultima mirada a la luna y una sonrisa en mi rostro, pareciera que me dijera el mismo Londres "Sakura Bienvenida a Londres " y con este último pensamiento me dirijo a mi cama y de esta forma me quedo dormida.

hasta la próxima nwn


	5. Capítulo 4 Que mejor forma de empezar

Capítulo 4 "Que mejor forma de empezar"

Lugar : Londres, Inglaterra

Fecha: 6 de agosto 2013

Hora: 5:30 a.m

Corro y corro mi respiración se agita no puedo continuar , pero debo seguir, los veo, ahí, parados, sin mover ni una pequeña e insignificante célula del cuerpo, les grito con toda mi fuerza, solo siento sus miradas, el miedo les salen por los ojos, esperando que algo mejor pase, observó bien esos tres ojos son ahora unos solos, me detengo brutamente, los he visto antes mucho antes, dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma y en este mismo instante veo mi alma que refleja miedo, nervio , sorpresa y decepción, ¿Es posible que mi alma este cargando con todo eso? ¿En verdad, poseo tanto miedo desconfianza, como para que en mis ojos esmeralda sean opacos? Dice algo, mas bien digo algo y todo lo que esta a mi alrededor desaparece.

Ahora me encuentro en mi recamara, en aquella que me perteneció apenas hace dos días, desde mi llegada, estoy sudando, mi pulso acelerado, fue un sueño, me lo repito una y otra vez mientras trato de tranquilizarme.

-Veo que ya estas despierta, lista para tu primer día

-Touya

-Mmm mal sueño ¿verdad?

-Si, fue extraño, pero tranquilo estoy mejor

-¿Estas segura? Puedes faltar al primer día de...

-No, es hora que inicie la misión.

-Te dejare arreglarte entras a las 7, así que, apúrate enana.

Mi hermano salió de mi cuarto, dejándome sola, pensando en aquel raro sueño, no es algo común en mi, hace años de no tener pesadillas o por lo menos, que me hicieran sentir tanto como esto.

Me pare de la cama y fui directo a la ducha, tibia y tranquila salí de mi baño envuelta en una toalla, fui al armario donde ahora estaba guardado mi nuevo uniforme junto con poca ropa que me han hecho comprar, y en los cajones cepillos y ligas para peinarme e innecesariamente maquillaje. Tomo con delicadeza el uniforma una falda entablada de color negro que me llega a cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla, una blusa blanca de botones de manga tres cuartos con cuello y una pequeña corbata negra, junto con un chaleco azul con el escudo del instituto, arriba del chaleco un pequeño saco de color negro, casi para finalizar, me pongo mis medias blancas que llegan abajo de la rodilla y por ultimo unos zapatos de tacón bajo negros. Me ate mi cabello con una cola de caballo pero no fue del todo suficiente pues dejo caer dos mechones de pelo uno a cada largo que no hacia que se viera mal parecía parte de mi fleco, como un último detalle me puse mis lentes, me di una ultima mirada de pies a cabeza, haciendo notar que definitivamente odiaba el uniforme.

Baje las escaleras para llegar al comedor, topándome con mi hermano que llevaba una bata blanca, tomando una gran taza blanca de café, me ve de pies a cabeza, prácticamente escaneándome, y detrás de el,Eriol con su uniforme que al parecer el no lo odiaba, claro el usa pantalón, prácticamente poseemos el mismo uniforme, saco negro, chaleco azul abajo camisa blanca de manga larga corbata negra claro esta que el uso pantalón y yo falda, y por supuesto zapatos cerrados negros. Me mira con una sonrisa de burla, con sus ojos azules cubiertos por los lentes casi sin verse.

-Dices algo y ...

-Y es hora de que desayunen, se les hará tarde, ¿tienen sus artefactos?

-Afirmativo tengo, ... Mm mm, los pequeños tranquilizado y el electroshock y mm creo que ya no es necesario llevar armas es una escuela ¿no?, es decir, Sak y yo se supone que somos alumnos y no debemos portar armas ...

-Yo llevo una pequeña arma de fuego debajo de la tonta falda

-¿cómo es posible eso? -me pregunto

-Fácil, usando short abajo y ponerte la funda en la pierna,¿ acaso se nota?

-No, es ingenioso, pero no creo que sea conveniente que te lleves eso en algún descuido pueda ser que te lleguen a ver con eso o pueda caer en manos equivocadas, es por eso que, nos mandan esto es lo último en tecnología,mchicos les presento sus nuevos juguetes, en lugar de usar un comunicador normal están estos pequeños audífono que se instala en la oreja que comparte señal con las esclabas que les dieron antes de venir, podremos comunicarnos en cualquier emergencia,un nuevo teléfono que cuenta con descifrados de datos, esta directo con los archivos de la compañía, tanto datos de los clientes hasta de tercero solo tienen que checar y en dado caso que su posición se veo comprometedora, hicieron que les diera esto.

-¿Otros lentes?- dijo algo desconcertado Eriol

-Si, pero estos lentes además de ayudarlos por que de plano están ciegos, vienen ahí como una especie de computadora, ya saben, cámara distinguidos de rostros con sus datos etc, etc.

-Genial, pero que tiene que ver con nuestra posición ?

-Siempre hay gente que suele ver lo que tienes en el teléfono.

-¿Qué más tienes para nosotros hermano?

-También estos "útiles" , vez este lápiz labial, es un lápiz con ácido que puede desinterés cualquier clase de material, así que ten cuidado con prestárselo a alguien, Eddy amigo mío, tú tienes este cinturón, tiene tus preferidas

-¿Un gancho para escalar?, perfecto.

-Y aquí como verán es una pluma lacer o también aquí tienen esto.

-¿En serio? ¿Una goma de borrar?

-No es cualquier goma de borrar , es algo así como un electrificador, y por ultimo esto.

Mi hermano nos dio unos pequeños cuadros color negro con un pequeño botón, no se que sea pero es algo demasiado curioso y algo no normal, bueno, cuando mi vida a sido normal para empezar.

-¿Que es esto? Touya

-Mi querido casi hermano Eriol, eso es sus armas, un nuevo invento hecho por mua, son pistolas compactas, al pulsar el botón bam se convierten en sus pistolas, aun no están del todo probadas así que no puedo dárselas, pero cuando lleguen serán el conejillo de indias. Bien es hora de irnos.

-Touya pasaras por nosotros ¿verdad hermano?

-Mmm haré lo posible además no esta tan lejos la escuela de aquí solo tienen que caminar toda la colonia y dos vueltas a la izquierda y ya, haré lo posible , pero por si acaso no puedo tengan.

-Esto es ...

-Querida Sakura , pulsa del botón y obtendrás unos patines, y tu Eriol un monopatín, y el teléfono mío está en el celular que les di, cualquier cosa le pueden hablar a Jhoana o Robert y a mi, bien hay que irnos de una vez

-Animo Sak, es una nueva escuela y capaz y te puedes topar con muchos de los tipos de chicos que te gustan ya sabes los egocéntricos y ya sabes, también la clase de chicos que siempre te siguen, no me sorprendería si vuelves a tener admiradores en la escuela como en casa.

-¿Por qué mejor no guardas silencio? Si crees que te diré que todas suspiraran por ti estas equivocado

Su mirada juguetona odio esa mirada sus ojos azules brillan más de lo que deberían, odio las escuelas de ricos, odio mi uniforme pero bueno, que mas puede pasar.

El recorrido a la escuela fue corto y estuve observando bien como poder regresar a la casa y tratar de no perderme, ciertamente el vecindario era demasiado grande con no casas, mansiones, o podría decirse minicastillos, me gusta el lugar, mas bien por el simple hecho de que no estoy rodeada de solamente cuatro paredes. Mientras vamos de camino a la escuela saco mi reproductor de música y oigo un poco de Sum 41 mi banda favorita de todas, inicia la canción de "Walking Desaster" y me gusta empiezo a golpear mis piernas como si fueran una batería, mientras veo que los labios de mi hermano diciendo algo a Eriol y el solo asiente, volteando a ver,e con una sonrisa algo tranquila, vuelvo mi vista hacia el camino, la música suena en mi cabeza, supongo que no será tan malo mi día, un leve sonrisa se asoma en mi boca, pues bajo el vidrio del auto sintiendo la suave brisa matutina, y cuando menos me lo esperaba estábamos ya enfrente de la escuela, no lo voy a negar es hermosa, grande y elegante, no soy de esas personas que sienten nervios el primer día de clases o que se sienten ansiosas, me sentía neutra, mi hermano apaga el coche y nos ve con una sonrisa.

-Bien esta es su escuela, espero que se diviertan y hagan su tarea y hagan su trabajo, tiene que ir con el director.

-¿Algún consejo Touya?

-No pierdan de vista su objetivo y no se sorprendan.

¿Sorprendernos?, como si eso fuera posible, durante toda mi vida he estado encerrada en una institución que forma una clase de espías y piensa que me asustare, si algo bien nos enseñaron fue estar alertas y esperar lo inesperado.

En la entrada del instituto se podía ver la cantidad de alumnos que estudian aquí, son demasiado como unos mas de 1,500, no lo niego es una institución bonita, sus edificios pareciera que fue antiguos que claro tienen el cuidado requerido, el color es de tonalidades azules, en la entrada se puede ver el camino de concreto y a los alrededores pasto verde, después te topas con una fuente al centro con la estatua del que yo supongo que es el fundador, y de ahí derivan mas caminos hacia los diferentes edificios, es hermoso no lo niego lleno de árboles y verde, sonrío por mis adentros, seguí caminando hasta que me di cuenta, que la gran espía que espera lo inesperado, nótese el sarcasmo, se había perdido, me perdí, no encontraba a Eriol y eso que el, usualmente , esta cerca de mi lo busque y lo busque pero había demasiada gente hasta que en una de estas tropecé con una joven que tenía la cara repleta de libros, avergonzada ayude a recoger sus libros, con la cabeza gacha y roja trataba de disculparme.

-oh Disculpa, no me fije por donde iba, no quise lastimarte

Una leve risa oí por parte de ella, levante mi cara roja y avergonzada

-No te preocupes, fue un simple y pequeño accidente, además si hay que culpar a alguien, es a mi no veía nada, ¿acaso te he lastimado?

-He no señorita estoy bien gracias

-Que bueno ! , eres nueva, no lo niegues, conozco a todos los de aquí, soy Tomoyo Daidoji.

Si, ya lo recordé que mejor forma que lastimar a quien debo proteger, soy una tonta a no mas poder. La Señorita Daidoji me ofrece la mano como para conocernos, yo la agarro y la aprieto un poco.

-Sakura Kinomoto

-otra japonesa que alegría, yo también soy de Japón

-Si, que bueno.

-Es agradable estar aquí sentadas, pero creo que debo retirarme, fue un gusto en conocerte Kinomoto

-Igual Daidoji

-Espero verte pronto

Y así es como se fue aquella joven mediana, pelo negro, largo,delicada de tez blanca de ojos violeta, Tomoyo Daidoji.

-Veo que encontraste a nuestra primera protegida

-Eriol, donde estabas pedazo de...

-Sakura, te recuerdo que eres una dulce y tierna señorita en Londres el lugar de la etiqueta

-No sabes cuanto te odio e.e

-Yo se que me amas pequeña Sakura

-(suspiro) es mejor que vallamos a la oficina del director Eriol

-Claro que si después de ti señorita kinomoto

La dirección no era muy lejana de donde nos encontrábamos, solo tuvimos que entrar por el gran arco que estaba por la fuente del centro dar unas cuantas vueltas y así llegar, nos topamos con la secretaria, la señorita Ruby Akisuki, quien amablemente nos pidió que nos sentáramos en la sala de espera, pues el director aun estaba ocupado, atendiendo unos cuantos asuntos según nos informó la señorita, quien no parecía tener mas de treinta, esperamos unos cuantos minutos, cua do la puerta se abrió y de ahí salió un joven de melena chocolate, como de unos 1.70 o si no es que mas, saliendo de la oficina un tanto mojado.

-Bueno espero que tenga un buen día Joven y que no vuelva a ocurrir

-Si señor Director.

Mi mirada seguía a ese joven que era esperado por otros dos, no le aparte la mirada hasta que se dejo de ver cuando entre a la oficina del director, con la mirada baja, la subo para poder observar a mi director, al hacerlo una gran sorpresa me lleve y consigo un...

-Aaaaaa Sr Clow? Que hace usted aquí?

Yo con cara de susto y Eriol riéndose de mi mi cara no podía ser de otro color mas que u. Rojo como un pobre tomate.

-JAJAJA

Se rió de mi, que vergüenza he pasado con el director como para que se empiece a reír, creo que Touya me advirtió de esto.

-JAJAJA, (suspiro), discúlpeme Srta Kinomoto pero es gracioso que siempre me confundan con mi hermano

-¿Hermano dijo?- pregunte con u. Deje de sorpresa otra vez...

-Así es mi hermano gemelo, yo soy Reed Clow mientras el es Leed Clow

-Vaya su madre no tuvo mucha dificultad en cuanto los nombres verdad?

-Eriol!

-No se preocupe Señorita Kinomoto yo digo lo mismo desde uso de razón, en fin mucho gusto jóvenes tomen asiento por favor.

Su mirada azul de parecer graciosa bromista, como la de Eriol, se tornó un poco mas seria.

-Bienvenidos al Instituto Reina Isabel II, mi hermano me mando ha ultima hora sus archivos, veo que no están aquí por gusto, en fin se todo a lo que se respecta a su misión y haré todo lo posible por ayudarlos, pero como verán no podré hacer mucho debido a mi situación actual, tengo que ser discretos ante ustedes así que para empezar no puedo darles a ambos exactamente el mismo horario de a los jóvenes que están bajo la protección de la ASDE, si lo se cambiaron el nombre ayer, en fin será algo así como una intercalación respecto a eso, como sabrán los maestros no tienen el saber de esto que está ocurriendo y por lo tanto no recibirán ningún trato especial académicamente hablando dentro de estas paredes son unos simples estudiantes, podrán estar en clases extra curricular y todo eso, respecto a sus armas o aparatos pueden portarlos siempre y cuando no sea algo visible o de simple contacto con otro alumno, estos son sus horarios, sus libros están en sus casilleros los cuales son estos, como punto estratégico están cercas de los otros dos jóvenes, uno será el 107 y el otro es el casillero 199, ustedes escogen sus casilleros, y adentro de este sobre que les doy esta el reglamento estudiantil, ¿alguna duda con respecto a esto?

-No Señor Clow todo claro y establecido.

-Perfecto, es un gusto tenerlos, pueden retirarse sus clases inician en 10 minutos

Salimos de la oficina, yo observaba a Eriol quien tenía una sonrisa, suspire y me detuve enfrente de el

-¿Que casillero quieres?

-preferiría el 199 si no te molesta esta al lado de las escaleras y de un bebedero.

-Bien me quedo con el otro tu clave, bien iré a buscar mi casillero y salón te veo en...

-Tercera hora con matemáticas, compartimos esa clases y después de eso en el descanso, recuerdas los rostros y nombres ¿verdad?, se discreta Sakura y educada

-Con quien crees que estas hablando Eriol

-Contigo, te veo luego

Y así mi mejor amigo fue a buscar su casillero y salón , el mío no estaba demasiado lejos de donde me encontraba, pude abrirlo con mi clave y encontré varios libros, a primera hora tenía Inglés, lo tome al igual que el de segunda para no volver a venir hasta tercera, fui directo a buscar el salón, el 204, en el segundo piso, estaba tranquila, pero algo nerviosa, es mi primer día literalmente en una escuela normal con gente nueva y desconocida, no importa que sea el primer día tengo que dar mi mayor esfuerzo.

Encontré el salón y fui directo a sentarme en la última fila de la ventana en el penúltimo lugar, no había mucha gente de seguro todos vendrán a la hora que toque el timbre, mientras espero observó la ventana, bueno lo que esta afuera de ella, el cielo se esta aclarando y como resultante las nubes se ven hermosas con los colores azules y naranjas junto con los morados que produce el amanecer, estoy tan sumida observando esto que no me doy cuenta que alguien a tocado mi escritorio o pupitre me sobresalto un poco, pero volteo y observó una vez mas esos ojos violetas que vi hace rato, milagro, casualidad, no se describirlo como cual de esos sucesos pero era mas que evidente que tenía que toparme con uno de mis protegidos y da la casualidad que es la chica Tomoyo Daidoji, me observa con una leve sonrisa y yo se la correspondo.

-Valla parece que otra vez hemos topado y ahora en la misma clase.

-Si es una coincidencia

-"Las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable "

-Esa frase...

-No es nada Clow lo suele decir mucho al igual que mi primo supongo que lo oí de el, tu en realidad ¿crees en eso?, en que todo esta por una razón

-Yo en realidad pienso que

-Campana-

-Supongo que tendré que esperar luego para saber tu respuesta Kinomoto, te molesta si me siento a tu lado

-No es mejor así tengo por lo menos un conocido, es raro estar en tu primer día de escuela sola, en un país extranjero y así ja ja ja

-Jajajja eres divertida Kinomoto

-Gracias supongo

-Buenos días Jóvenes este es el inicio de un nuevo año escolar ...

El profesor entro y dio un discurso de inicio del semestre el se presentó como Cristopher Black, mientras el continuaba con su sermón yo me dedique a ver la ventana viendo los pájaros volar, en una fantasía donde yo era apenas una joven normal, ¿Qué hubiera sido de mi vida si yo no hubiera escogido seguir el camino de mi familia ? ¿Acaso hubiera sido la primera en romper la tradición, el oficio de los Kinomoto? ¿Tendría amigos?¿un novio quizás? ¿Hubiera conocido a Eriol?, "las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable", ya la había oído y no de Clow o de el otro Clow, la oí de otra persona, no estoy segura pero ya la había oído, creo que tanto pensar de más afecta a mi cerebro por que no pude ni ser capaz de oír mi nombre pronunciado por el profesor Black.

-Kinomoto Sakura, Kinomoto, ¿no vino Kinomoto?

-Kinomoto - me hablo Daidoji sacándome de mi trance

-Presente, perdón yo soy

-Kinomoto Sakura ,verdad, nueva este ciclo, bienvenida Srta Kinomoto, pero a la próxima le pediré de atenta manera que preste atención y mas en mi clase.

-Si, yo lo siento- dije con un tono carmesí en la cara.

-Bien, en un libreta necesito que anoten la rúbrica de evaluación en todo el ciclo.

Y así fue pasando la hora de clases en silencio y con el tema de bienvenida, sin nada mas interesante que hacer veo al profesor fingiendo prestar atención, observando, solo eso, oigo que hacen un ruidito el típico ts ts , yo solo volteé y veo a la persona responsable, dándome una sonrisa con un papelito perfectamente doblado, un recado, lo abro y leo "Si no tienes inconveniente me gustaría saber si te gustaría almorzar conmigo en el receso att: Tomoyo D. "Una sonrisa se escapa de mis labios tomo mi lápiz y escribo un claramente "si, tengo compañía ¿no te molesta?" Se lo regreso volviendo a fijar mi vista al maestro cuando sonó el timbre de hora terminada y con ello me levante de mi asiento junto con Daidoji

-Definitivamente no me molesta, si mi primo no esta de bipolar capaz y el también viene, ¿que clase tienes en seguida Kinomoto?

-Emmm tengo Química en el laboratorio 2

-Que lastima esperaba seguir teniendo mas clases contigo - dijo ella poniendo una cara de perrito con su dedo en la barbilla yo solo sentía que sudaba frío mientras reía nerviosamente - pero te veo en el descanso en la entrada de la cafetería ¿de acuerdo?

-Ee me parece perfecto Daidoji te veo al rato supongo

-Si que tengas un buen día Kinomoto- dijo ella saliendo ya del salón - por cierto el laboratorio 2 esta al fondo del pasillo

-Gracias

Tome mis cosas me alegro demasiado haber cargado mi libro de química no volvería a subir y bajar con todo el tumulto de gente qu se hace en las escaleras, llegue al laboratorio no había casi nadie y como siempre como una buena nueva me fui a escabullirme en la penúltima mesa cerca de las ventanas, así estoy mas segura si llegan a tirar algún tóxico no morir por falta de aire, además la vista de la escuela es perfecta desde esas ventanas vez a todo mundo correr en el patio donde hay arboles que proporcionan las sombras, y también se ve a los pequeños niños de preescolar que están de un lado a otro con sus pinturas creo que es su descanso o si hora de juego, además es perfecto para observar a los hijos del doctor Hien, sigo buscando hasta que algo capta mi atención debido a que su reflejo esta obstruyendo mi vista, volteo seriamente y lo veo, es el joven de la mañana pero ya no se ve mojado, lo examinó con mi mirada, detectando si es un tonto o es una amenaza o simplemente alguien normal, es alto creo que de la estatura de mi amigo Eriol, su uniforme, ya no mojado, complexión normal , pelo rebelde , despeinado, castaño oscuro como color chocolate, sus ojos ámbar, pero obstruidos con un ceño fruncido, claramente con molestia, eso me incomoda un poco y me enoja en cierta forma, lo observo a los ojos y lo interrogó con la mirada, ósea levantando la ceja, al parecer eso lo enfurece mas pues frunce mas si ceño, rompiendo el silencio le pregunto.

-Emm ¿ocurre algo?-su mirada mata, me ve como si quisiera estrangularme

-Estas en mi lugar- ¡Es eso ! Me quiere matar solo por que estoy sentada en una mesa cuyas sillas están vacías

-No es por ser grosera pero ahí hay otras tres sillas, si no has visto en una mesa caben cuatro personas, además de que según lo que me explicaron, las mesas no tienen dueños.

-Yo siempre me siento junto a la ventana

-A ¿si? Pues en la mesa de atrás no hay gente y hay una silla al lado de la ventana

-Eres nueva verdad, te diré algo, tómalo como un consejo, pero hay personas que son más exigentes con sus lugares si te dicen muévete debes de hacerlo o sufrirás de lo peor lo que te reste de preparatoria, siéntate ahí de todas formas ya me había aburrido.

Veo que llegan personas y lo saludan y se van atrás de la mesa en la que estoy, pero que sujeto tan mas pesado, no debo de hacer que me afecte, el profesor entro con una caja y nos repartió lo que era nuestro material las batas y los lentes de seguridad.

Mientras hacíamos el experimento solo sentía como me observaban desde atrás así que solo volteo a ver de reojo y es de nuevo ese pesado, pero que ni crea que me dejare intimidar tan fácilmente.

La hora paso más rápido de lo que me gustaría de ser sincera es mi materia favorita. Según mi horario sigue matemáticas así que me topare con Eriol voy a mi casillero a guardar mis cosas y sacar lo de matemáticas, observó mi locker , suspirando pongo la clave pero no funciona la pongo de nuevo y nada me enojo volviéndola a poner hasta que alguien con un puño la golpea haciendo que este abra veo quien me ayudo y era el mismo pesado de hace rato con el ceño fruncido y de mal humor se lo agradezco

-Solía ser mío hasta que a ultima hora lo cambiaron por un nuevo estudiante, solo debes golpearlo, veo que aparte de mi lugar me quitaste mi locker, ¿que es lo que sigue?

-Disculpa, pero como te había dicho no eres dueño de las instalaciones, gracias por la ayuda, pero me interesa llegar a tiempo a mi clase.

¿Quién se cree ese tipo? Enojada llego a mi salón veo a Eriol con una sonrisa típicamente burlona, suficiente tuve con ese tipo mal humorado y pesado, me siento al lado de Eriol

-veo que algo te hizo enojar paso algo interesante en mi ausencia pequeña sakura

-un estupido pesado no dejaba de matarme con su mirada por que se cree dueño de una mesa en la hora de química.

-Interesante.

-Cierra la boca estoy de mal humor y sabes que no entiendo matemáticas

Como las clases anteriores el maestro daba todo ese rollo de bienvenida cansada lo único que podía hacer era dibujar tonterías en mi libreta, rosas, ojos, palabras , mi firma y mi nombre, volteaba a ver a Eriol de ves en cuando, poniendo atención o fingiendo que la ha puesto. Lamentablemente no alcance lugar cerca de la ventana donde pudiera distraerme, un suspiro sale de mi boca estoy cansada y eso que en la agencia me ponían a tener mas hora de ejercicio que de educación, doy vuelta a la hoja para empezar un nuevo boceto viendo a mi alrededor pudiendo encontrar mi fuente de inspiración y por una extraña razón deseo dibujar una especie de oso con alas y cola larga, no no es un oso tiene unas orejas demasiado grandes para hacerlo abarcan casi la mitad de su cara y sus ojos demasiado pequeños y una boca con pequeña nariz, es gracioso de tan solo verlo, Eriol curioso trata de ver mi dibujo pero como se que el no es el mas indicado cierro la libreta con rapidez mientras le doy una mirada de desaprobación, el solo niega con la cabeza y sonríe.

Trato de volver a la realidad y concentrarme en el maestro, pero es demasiado aburrido , en momentos así es cuando extraño estar en la academia, las clases duraban tres horas pero eran excelentes clases, y eran salteadas por los entrenamientos, un suspiro sale por mi boca, esperando que el maestro no lo note, es curioso que cuando no deseas que el tiempo pase es cuando más rápido se va, pero cuando deseas que termine se hace mas lento de lo que deseas, aun faltando veinte minutos mi paciencia estaba llegando al limite, desesperación es lo que sufro, es que acaso no saben decir otra cosa mas que decir de que trata la materia y su historia, decidida me paro y voy directo con el maestro a pedirle un pase de salida para ir al baño, mínimo para mojarme la cara, el con cara de no querer dejarme salir me da el pase advirtiéndome que no debo de tardar demasiado. Salgo directo al baño pero voy caminando tranquila, llego y me hecho tantita agua para despertarme un poco me quedo con la cabeza agachada, apoyando mis manos en el lavabo con mis lentes a un lado, esperando poder refrescarme, cuando levanto mi rostro no veo mas que unas manchas, maldita miopía mía e hipermetropía, tendré que operarme alguna vez en mi vida, no debo de depender demasiado de mis lentes aunque en realidad me lleguen gustar, a la hora de hacer alguna fuerza física como pelear o en lo peor de los casos que se me caigan y no pueda distinguir bien, es por eso que yo solía...

-¿Te encuentras bien ?

Volví a la realidad, una joven supongo q ue tres años menos que yo me pregunto, me pongo mis lentes para verla.

-Eee si no te preocupes estoy bien es solo que me aburría mi clase, peor yo ya me iba adiós

Bien 10 min otros diez minutos mas y se acabara la hora, entro al salón y le regreso el pase a mi profesor, el continuaba con el primer tema, cansada anotaba lo del pisaron en mi libreta en la hoja después de mi curioso amigo dibujado, y como siempre no entendí mi clase de matemáticas supongo que necesitare otra vez de Eriol como tutor. La clase termino a la hora que sonó el timbre y así el maestro se retiró, aun en mi lugar trato de estirarme odio estar sentada todo el tiempo. Fui a dejar mis cosas junto con Eriol y de ahí fuimos directo a la entrada de la cafetería donde vimos a la dulce Daidoji de espeldas.

-Kinomoto, que bueno que si decidiste comer conmigo, y veo que el es tu acompañante.

-Mucho gusto Eriol Hiragisawa

-Tomoyo Daidoji, bien les parece si comemos en las jardineras de atrás es un lugar hermoso y tranquilo.

-Seria perfecto Daidoji, creí que habías dicho algo respecto a tu primo

-Si, creo que no comerá conmigo al parecer esta de mal humor y prefirió quedarse con las personas con las que suele socializar

-Perfecto, no vamos

Fuimos con Tomoyo a las jardineras las cuales eran las mismas que veía desde el laboratorio, creo que este sitio tiene el potencial de ser mi lugar favorito, es tranquilo, verde, y se siente una brisa de paz.

-¿Te gusta Kinomoto?

-¿Se nota? Jejeje

-Pequeña Sakura hace mucho no te veía tan feliz

-¿En serio se me nota mucho? Es que es un lugar bonito y tranquilo.

-Me alegra que te guste, en fin vamos a sentarnos a comer, entonces ¿de qué parte son de Japón?

-Bueno vivimos en Tokio, pero yo nací en un pueblo pequeño llamado Tomoeda y Eriol el pues

-Yo nací aquí en Londres, Inglaterra, a los 9 yo me fui a Tokio.

-Ingles con apellido japonés, eso es interesante

-Mi padre es japonés y mi madre era de aquí y una cosa llevo a la otra y veme aquí

-Mi padre también es japonés, pero mi madre es de china, y mi primo es de China también, los dos hemos estado siempre juntos, en los buenos y malos momentos yo soy hija única, así que considero a él como mi hermano, aunque claro el tiene a sus dos pequeños hermanos y hermanas mayores pero ya están casadas, y regresaron a China, oh lo siento los estoy aburriendo con cosas sin sentido

-No, claro que no creo que es un paso para conocernos un poco mejor, no lo crees Eriol

-Es exactamente como dice Sakura, creo que podríamos ser amigos somos nuevos y no conocemos a nadie

-Puede que se llegue a dar esa situación

Un gran paso en poco tiempo, espero y pronto pueda llegar a saber toda la verdad con respecto a esto, y en realidad se orgullo de mis padres.

-Aquí estas Tomoyo, solo vengo a decirte que...

Esa voz, la reconozco es la voz de, hay no puede ser me levanto con rapidez apuntando a ese tipo el es ...

-¡Tu! El maldito chico pesado del laboratorio

-Oh genial la chica quita todo, ¿Qué, es que acaso también me vas a quitar a mi prima?

-Veo que ya se conocen, je je je -dijo Tomoyo con una gota y nerviosismo

-Que forma tan mas peculiar- dijo Eriol igualmente con una gota

-Yo quitarte a tu prima, pues a diferencia de otros ella no es una grosera maleducada

-Grosero maleducado, es que acaso no acabas de decirme pesado

-Tu me dijiste Quita todo, pesado.

-Xiao Lang ! , es suficiente, debes de comportarte no creo que quieres que la tía Ieran se entere de esto, (suspiro) Shaoran, no seas grosero y preséntate

-Lee Shaoran, diría que es un placer pero no creo que sea mutuo

-Sakura Kinomoto, y lo mismo digo

-Quien diría que después de tantos años te volvería a ver Shaoran

-Eriol, años sin verte, que te trae por aquí maldito

-Asuntos

-Tu y tus misterios, ¿ella es tu novia? Por que si es así amigo que carácter tiene

-Eres un...

-No, Sakura es mi mejor amiga podría decirte que es casi como una hermana.

-Bien Tomoyo te veo en Educación Física, Eriol , niñita

-Es un maldito mal agradecido, hijo de su...

-Sakura, el es la causa de tu mal humor, ¿verdad?

-Si es un aaaa

-Perdona a mi primo no ha tenido un buen día, y a veces suele ser algo pesado

-No sabia que lo conocías Eriol

-Yo solía estudiar aquí y el era mi amigo en aquel entonces

El timbre sonó dando concluido el receso fui corriendo a mi casillero sacando la siguiente hora y que seguía después, el tiempo paso un poco más rápido solo pude toparme con Daidoji una hora, la ante penúltima, gracias a Dios la ultima clase era deportes, fui a los vestidores a ponerme un short y una blusa de manga corta, con unos tenis, cuando suelo hacer deportes uso mis lentes especiales, lista me topo con alguien al dar vuelta para salir.

-Perdón, jaja veo que ahora fue mi culpa esta vez Kinomoto

-Daidoji, también tienes esta clase, espera si estas tu significa que el maldito pesado también, demonios.

-Jajajaj es curioso como te llevas con mi primo, es mejor que salgamos vienes.

-Si

Una vez afuera me tope con Eriol quien estaba hablando con Lee, voltean a vernos y el idiota chino, trata de no reírse

-Aprte de que me quitas mis cosas tienes cuatro ojos y dos de ellos enormes, esta no es la clase de química

-Como era de esperarse de alguien tonto, son unos lentes especiales, para este tipo de actividades

-No has pensado en usar pupilentes

-Yo no soy como Eriol, el si confía en esas cosas yo en lo absoluto antes me quedo ciega

-Eso es tonto y exagerado.

-Que tienes miedo de que alguien con lentes te gane.

-Eso es un reto Kinomoto

-Eso parece Lee

Un brillo en sus ojos reto aceptado. Fue así como el profesor nos puso a una carrera de obstáculos lo típico de chicos contra chicas pero en parejas Lee y yo nos pusimos de acordó para ver quien es el triunfador, mientras esperaba mi turno veía el circuito adentro es trepar el muro tomar la bandera bajar, correr hasta las llantas para brincarlas, debajo de la red y por ultimo una carrera de regreso, esto es pan comido a diferencia de lo que solía hacer en casa.

Pum se oye y yo sigo en mi mundo

-SAKURA CORRE! - gritó Eriol volviéndome a la realidad

Demonios, el idiota me va ganando, demonios corro pero a paso ligero para no cansarme, el va en la mitad del muro, El Niño de cara bonita quiere guerra, pues guerra tendrá, de dos en dos subo y rápido casi llegando al parejo de Shaoran, me veo algo asombrado y yo solo le sonrió satisfactoriamente causándole un leve enojo corrimos casi volamos los dos queriendo ser el mejor, se oía el susurro de los demás y del entrenador, diciendo que esto era interesante, los demás discutían quien iba a ganar, es increíble que este tipo pueda alcanzar mi velocidad, se ve tan cansado como yo, poco sudor respiración tranquila.

-Veo que tu primo es rápido Srta Daidoji

-Si joven Hiragisawa, lo mismo digo de Kinomoto es perfecta me encantaría que me dejara poder vestirla

-¿Vestirla?

-soy modista, y seria genial que ella fuera mi modelo

-Suerte con eso, aunque creo que la convencerías tardarías pero lo lograrías

-Seria fantástico ? *w*

Ya íbamos de regreso, el estaba a la par conmigo ya casi en la meta, el entrenador estaba observando a ver quien llegaría primero, no sabia si había algo más pero de lo que me acababa de suceder un empate...

-Nada mal cuatro ojos

-Eres rápido

-No tanto como tu

Esperen eso fue un ¿cumplido?

-Deje que fuera empate no quería hacerte sentir mal por estar distraída al principio Kinomoto

-Eres un idiota Lee

La clase termino y cada quien regresó a su casa Eriol estuvo platicándome hacer a de su día yo seguía pensando en el día fue algo difícil para ser el primero

Llegamos a casa caminando Touya no pudo pasar por nosotros, fui directo a mi habitación a hallarme y cambiarme no es muy lindo andar en falda todo el día, me puse un pantalón par a hacer ejercicio y una blusa floja tome mis audífonos y mi reproductor de música junto cuan una pequeña taoalla iría a hacer un poco de ejercicio en el gimnasio de la casa, el cuarto en el jardín resultó no se mas que un gimnasio subterráneo excelente para mi, con mi música de three days grace a máximo volumen golpeaba un saco de boxeo, unos treinta minutos y lo que paso no me lo esperaba

-Sakura, tus padres...

No hay peor forma que terminar tu primer día de clases como el de hoy.


	6. Capítulo 5 ¿intruso en el sistema?

**_Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, esta historia es solo para entretener y pasar el tiempo, dicha sería pertenece a Clamp, historia y personajes fuera de la historia original creados por mi_**

 ** _disfruten el capítulo_**

Capitulo 5 "¿Un intruso en el sistema?"

Lugar "Londres, Inglaterra

Hora 13:00

Fecha 31 de agosto 2013

Han pasado varias semanas desde que llegue a Londres y entre por primera vez a clase, des de ese día he estado en constante entrenamiento, al parecer a mi madre no le ha gustado demasiado la idea de que a tan solo una semana hubiéramos perdido la rapidez en conseguir información.

Desde ese día en que llegaron y yo estaba golpeando el saco de box, entro Eriol...

Flashback

" -Sakura, tus padres

-Ah solo eres tu Eriol -dije sin haber oído y solo volteado a ver a mi mejor amigo

-Crees que podrías quitarte un audífono y oírme

-¿Que sucede? - pregunte al dar un gran sorbo de agua

-Tus padres están aquí

Demonios ¿no pude haber terminado peor el día?

-¿Los dos?

-Si, y piden verte

Me seque un poco con la toalla y la deje ahí, junto con mi reproductor, entre a la casa, mas bien fui directo a la sala y ahí estaba mi padre, creo que con tan solo voltear a verlo mi día se alegro, esta igual desde la ultima vez que lo vi, solo que con unas cañas de más, alto, sus ojos cafés como los de mi hermano, su pelo castaño como el mío y sus lentes, noto mi presencia por que me vio y me dio lo que más he anhelado desde que se fue, una de sus más cálidas sonrisas, creo que corrí y lo abrace, es el mismo sentimiento, creo que hubiera llorado.

-Oh mi pequeña Sakura, estas tan grande

-Hola papá

-Has crecido demasiado, ya eres toda, bueno casi toda una mujer.

Sólo atinó a sonreírle, no es que no lo vea, si lo veo una o dos veces al año, no es la mejor forma pero de eso a nada creo que es lo mejor, pues cada vez que lo veo me recuerdo a mí misma, quien soy y quien quiero ser.

-Es bueno verte mi pequeña Sakura, estas hermosa, pero algo sudada por lo visto, ¿estás entrenando?

-Si, algo así

-Deberías Sakura, ya sabes que cuando te asignaron esta misión era para que fueras eficiente

-Lo sé madre

-Fujitaka, creo que deberías de decirle a nuestra hija a lo que vinimos

-Sakura, pequeña, vinimos a ... a, bueno en realidad vinimos a ver tu avance, entiendo que hoy fue tu primer día de clases, hace mucho que no ibas a una escuela, ¿cómo te fue?, hiciste amigos

-Desde el jardín de infantes que no iba, en realidad socialice con los protegidos, por el momento no he recibido ninguna información relevante, pero al paso del tiempo es posible que si llegue a conseguir más de lo que se plantea la misión

-Eficiencia y tiempo Sakura, solo tienes un límite de un año y medio, si no será designada a otra persona la misión, a eso vinimos, tu padre y yo

-Esperen ¿Qué? Un año y medio, acaso esto ¿es una broma?

-Eso era todo, Fujitaka es hora de marcharnos

-Espero verte pronto mi pequeña Sakura-dijo mi padre al darme un abrazo tan cálido que no recibiría de seguro dentro un buen tiempo.

-también lo espero papá"

Fin del flashback

Al contarle a Eriol lo sucedido no hizo más que quedar en shock, tenemos que apurarnos si deseamos que no nos quiten nuestra misión.

Veo la ventana y después el reloj no falta mucho para que la última hora termine, lo único que puedo pensar es en como acelerar el procedimiento de conseguir la información he tenido varios planes pero ninguno es de forma formal o simpatizante, por una parte sería una forma buena para cerrarle la boca a Lee que solo se la pasa burlándose de mí , cosa que no se la dejo fácil, pero Tomoyo, no se merecería eso, no pasó más de dos semanas cuando me pidió que le llamara por su nombre, y aunque me sorprendí de sobre manera no podía negarle que me hablara por el mío, podría decirse que ya somos amigas.

Suspiro por enésima vez en el día, estar en este país se me hace algo deprimente llueve y hace frío constantemente, haciéndome extrañar mi tierra natal.

-Sakura tsss tss

Despierto de mi sueño, para poder ponerle atención a mi ahora nueva amiga Tomoyo

-Y bien señorita Kinomoto ¿puede seguir continuando con la lectura?

-Eh yo eh claro eh

-línea 4 párrafo 3 en lugar de ...

-Eh si cof cof, en lugar de ver hacia atrás, la joven corrió adelante sin pensar que pronto cambiaría su vida, dejo atrás casa, familia, amigos , por un bien mayor para ella entonces...

-campaña-

-Bien, ya se pueden retirar jóvenes-anunció el profesor de literatura.

-Gracias Tomoyo

-No hay de que querida Sakura, ¿estas ocupada hoy?

-Eh no, aparentemente no hay nada en mi agenda jaja

-¿Te parece venir a mi casa a comer?

-¿Ir a comer a tu casa?

-Shaoran dijo que iba a ir con el joven Hiragisawa a la biblioteca para hacer un trabajo de una materia

-Maldito Eriol no me dijo nada aunque ...-

{{"Recuerdo de Sakura"

-Querida Sakura, si se da la oportunidad hay que aprovecharla.

-de qué demonios hablas Eriol

-La próxima semana iré a la biblioteca con Sahoran aprovecha y sal con Daidoji y averigua lo que puedas"}}

-Ocurre algo Sakura

-No no nada je je je solo recordaba algo, si estaría bien ir a tu casa Tomoyo

-Perfecto,vámonos de una vez -Dijo Tomoyo sacando unas llaves de su mochila

-Espera ¿sabes manejar?

-Of course

-Bien, espero no morir antes de lo deseado

-Lastimas mi pobre ego Sakura jajaja

-Jajajaj

Fuimos en camino a la casa, me lleve una gran sorpresa al descubrir que vivimos algo cerca, su casa era igual que la mía solo que las rejas tenían una L en cursiva, ricachones que les gusta poner su inicial en todo lo que se pueda, entramos a la mansión es más grande que mi casa, más recámaras más patio, entre otras cosas.

Al entrar a la cocina vimos a un señor algo mayor canoso, de sonrisa tierna y de lentes.

-Oh señorita Tomoyo, que gusto que ya haya llegado y con una nueva amiga

-Wei ella es mi amiga Sakura, Sakura él es nuestro mayordomo amigo fiel Wei

-Mucho gusto Kinomoto Sakura

-El placer es mío señorita Sakura, Señorita Tomoyo ,los señoritos ya están en casa esperando si puede ayudarle con sus deberes si no es tanto inconveniente

-No te preocupes Wei ayudaré a ese demonios

-Le mandare llamar cuando la comida este lista, con su permiso.

-Ven Sakura-dijo Tomoyo tomando mi mano prácticamente arrastrándome fuera de la cocina

-¿Tomoyo a donde vamos?

-Te presentar a mis angelitos

-¿Tus angelitos?

-Si, ven

Subimos las escaleras hasta entrar a un cuarto el cual servía como cuarto de estudio, era de color azul, con varios libros, parecía como una biblioteca con dos niveles, la escalera de caracol en una orilla , con una mesita en medio y dos libretas abiertas, algo me decía que estar en tanto silencio no era buena idea.

-Que raro, se supone que estarían aquí.

-No, creo que estén afuera Tomoyo, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Y entonces un niño boca abajo colgabade arriba de la puerta, el susto de mi vida, es lo más seguro

-Esa no es la forma de tratar a los invitados niños -regalo Tomoyo mientras, se reía El Niño y se oía la risa de una niña - bajen ahora mismo pequeños demonios.

-Que aburrida Tommy, Mei bájame con cuidado

-Espera, que estas pesado, ups-Dijo la pequeña niña, quien supongo se le resbaló la cuerda, por suerte fui algo rápida y pude atrapar al niño antes de que se golpeara en la cabeza.

-Oh por Dios, Kero-gritó Tomoyo

\- ¿Estás bien?-le pregunte al pequeño el cual tenía los ojitos cerrados-Vamos, abre tus ojos, estás bien

-Ya estoy muerto ¿verdad?

-Jajja no pequeño, estas aún vivito y coladito anda abre tus ojos que ya todo está bien

Cuando abrió los ojos me quedé impactado, eran ámbar casi dorados, como los del detestable de Lee

-Santo Dios Kerberos no vuelvas a hacer eso.-Dijo Tomoyo algo molesta

-Fue culpa de Meiling, ella me soltó

-No fue mi culpa fue la tuya por estar tan pesado.

-Cuando llegue Shaoran le diré lo que han hecho .

-Noooo Tomoyo, todo menos mi hermano- dijo la pequeña niña.

-Tranquila Tomoyo, están bien no creo que sea buena idea decirle al gruñón de tu primo lo que ha sucedido

-La niña de ojos bonito tiene razón, no le digas a el- dijo el pequeño niño causando un pequeño sonrojo por cómo me llamo.

-¿Dónde está Spienel ?

-Ya sabes que él prefiere estar en el cuarto

-Crees que podrías ir por el pequeño Kero, por tu linda Tommy y la niña de ojos bonitos

-Mmm está bien

-¿Niña de ojos bonitos? ¿Enserio Tomoyo?-le pregunte

-¿No te gusta el nuevo apodo querida? Yo pienso que es muy bonito- dijo Tomoyo con un brillo en sus ojos, una vez llego el denominado niño llamado Kero junto con otro Tomoyo se atrevió a decir-bien te presentaré, niños ella es mi nueva amiga Sakura Kinomoto

-Etto mucho gusto

-Ella es Meiling, este de aquí es Kerberos pero le decimos Kero, y por último el es Spinel su gemelo.

Meiling, es una niña linda, sus ojos son color rubí, con una cabellera negra larga recogida en dos coletas, y un lindo conjunto rojo, como si fuera de seda ysupongo que con letras chinas en color doradas, mirada es algo penetrante como si te examinara, después de unos segundos simplemente sonríe, , uno de los pequeños Kerberos o Kero según entiendo ,es un niño de cabellera dorada, sus ojos son de un color ámbar, el traía el uniforme aún y por lo que distingo parece ser que va a la misma escuela que nosotras, Kero se ve un poco más grande que Meiling, y por último Spinel, si es gemelo de Kero no se parecen ni en lo más mínimo, a lo mucho solo en los rasgos, por que él tiene los ojos azules, pero de un azul fuerte, su cabellera bueno es rubia, a comparación él se ve más serio, que si no me equivoco diría que es lo contrario de su hermano, el al igual traía su uniforme escolar.

-Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Kinomoto

-¡YA LLEGUE!- gritó alguien proveniente de abajo

Al oír el grito vi a los pequeños quienes abrieron sus ojos con alegría y felicidad, Meiling pareciese que le había hieran traído un regalo, pues sus ojos brillaban como el mismísimo rubí, Kero estaba feliz y algo impaciente por salir corriendo con el portador de aquella voz, y Spinel bueno él seguía serio, aún con esa mirada, analizando, en cierto aspecto me recuerda a mi amigo Eriol, con esos ojos serios y misteriosos.

-SHAORAAAAAN-gritó la pequeña Mei mientras corría a las escaleras, en tan solo oír el nombre me di cuenta que mi tiempo acabo y que no podría investigar por esta ocasión, pero me di cuenta de un detalle en ese cuarto tal vez la próxima vez investigue a fondo.

Me quede sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que no estaba ninguno de los pequeños, solo Tomoyo que me veía con una sonrisa, incorporándome de nuevo de mis pensamientos, le doy una sonrisa.

-Vamos Sakura Wei ya sirvió la comida y por juzgar tu cara de seguro tienes hambre.

-Je je je un poco

Al bajar me tome con la mirada de Lee, quien se quedó algo extrañado por mi presencia, ese típico gesto de burla con la ceja levantada y su sonrisa, en fin , solo rodé los ojos, no quiero que interrumpa mi intención de "inspeccionar " más la residencia de los Lee, de la nada me topé con Eriol cara a cara, según esto había salido del baño, pero conociéndolo hace su trabajo, igual que yo.

Entramos al comedor y nos sentamos los cuatro, los pequeños,en especial Meiling que no dejaba de ver a Shaoran desde su silla, esperando por su platillo, busque la mirada de Eriol, lamentablemente se la pasó hablando con Daidoji de lo maravilloso del piano y música clásica, suspire otra vez, buscando algo que captara mi atención, me topé con un retrato familiar en realidad eran dos algo medianos que colgaban en la pared, en uno era solamente Tomoyo y su padre diría que es actual, y en la otra se encuentra Lee con su familia cuatro hermanas mayores, su madre y padre y la pequeña meiling por los ojos rubíes pues se ve más pequeña y está cargada en brazos, algo aquí no cuadra, pues los informes que nos dieron de la agencia no decían algo al respecto de esto, pueda ser un error mío.

Estaba tan concentrada en mi mundo que no me di cuenta que una mirada ámbar me perseguía, al notarlo, levantó la ceja y ceja de mirarme, yo solo tuerzo los ojos; la tarde pasó rápida y cuando me di cuenta el reloj marcaba ya las 4:30 de la tarde con una mirada hice que Eriol entendiera el mensaje de retirarnos, agradecimos la comida y nos fuimos a nuestra casa, al llegar a ella fuimos a nuestras habitaciones a cambiarnos, por qué lo que respecta usar mi uniforme es un cansancio, al ponerme unos pants deportivos y una blusa d e manga corta, sentí como si me quitaran un peso de encima, como sincronizados salimos al mismo tiempo del cuarto, Eriol ya con un pants y una camisa, bajamos las escaleras pare ir a nuestro nuevo destino, el cuarto secreto, donde mi hermano dijo que tratáramos en asunto de la misión, éste se encontraba detrás de un pasaje de la escalera para conducirnos debajo de la casa, solo habíamos estrado ahí una vez y fue cuando mi hermano nos dio su ubicación, ingresamos una clave y entramos, y observamos que era parecida a la sala de control, claro que a diferencia del original no había tanta computadora solo tres y de las buenas, además de que había una clase de taller o laboratorio deduciendo donde mi hermano hace experimentos con sus inventos. Nos sentamos uno enfrente del otro.

-Bien, descubriste algo, ¿Qué es?- le preguntó a Eriol pues no es muy dado de él permanecer tanto tiempo callado

-Alguien se está filtrando a los datos

-¿Pero qué cosas dices?

-Sakura, toda la información que nos han dado es errónea, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó con nuestros nombres?

-Si pero habían dicho que sólo fue una vez

-No, he estado investigando desde la computadora Sakura, y tiene anomalías, el simple hecho de que de la anda se borro el historial de los antecedentes de la vida de Hien Lee y su cuñado Ikuto Daidoji, además de la misteriosa muerte y/o desaparición de su esposa y la terrible depresión de la misma.

-¿Crees que algo tenga que ver eso? A lo mejor no es relevante

-Sak, Sak lo acabo de comprobar, en la biblioteca, en nuestros expedientes decía que Shaoran tenía unos hermanos gemelos, erróneo, además de que no viene la información de suma importancia.

-¿Todo fue una farsa? ¿Crees que alguien del equipo esté modificando o que el culpable sea de afuera?

-No tengo idea, trabajo en eso, Sakura, hable con Clow, si esto sale fuera de nuestras manos, nos quitaran la misión, además de la condición del año.

-¡DEMONIOS!- dije algo alterada y enojada, ¿cómo es posible que se filtren en el sistema?

-Sakura, relájate, conseguí los datos primarios básicos solo es cuestión de ser cautelosos

-Necesito que me des esa información

-De acuerdo según por la Scotland Yard es algo privado confidencial, pero gracias a contactos de papa pude entrar al sistema con autorización y vigilancia, he encontrado que hay cosas que en los documentos están bien pero omiten detalles, observa en la pantalla por favor.-dijo Eriol entrando al sistema y plasmándolo en la pantalla que estaba en frente de nosotros- como podrás ver dice que Hien Lee junto con su cuñado Ikuto Daidoji estaban encontrando un elemento capaz de soportar la experimentación y desarrollo para poder evitar enfermedades, pero que a su vez dicho elemento o más bien sustancia cuenta con el aspecto negativo de sobre pasar el trabajo, para que me entiendas tiene una clase de virus que llega directo al sistema nervioso provocando el dominio de la mente en contra de voluntad de la persona, esto no es actual se supone que este experimento fue de hace años como de unos 10 años, al ver el resultado el Dr Lee y el Dr Daidoji clasificaron el material como clasificado y peligroso, dejando esto encerrado desconociendo su paradero, el Dr Lee volvió a la medicina tradicional, junto con su familia su esposa Ieran Lee y sus hijos, cuatro hijas mayores, su único hijo varón Shaoran Lee y hace apenas cinco años nació la pequeña Meiling Lee, en cambio con el doctor Daidoji no todo fue luz, aún no se confirma pero después de ocultar el Atrium junto con su fórmula, hubo un incendio en la mansión Daidoji de Japón, después de esa noche no se volvió a ver a la Sra Daidoji, no se sabe si logró escapar, si murió en el incendio, no se encontró ningún cuerpo pero tampoco pistas de su paradero, dejando a la joven como huérfana de madre el doctor Ikuto velo por su seguridad, siendo uno de los que sabia del paradero del Atrium fue directo a él, Hien al descubrirlo lo corrió y escondió la sustancia en otro lugar, sin paradero.

-Pero... ¿Qué ganarían con ocultar esto? Y ¿que pasó con el Sr Daidoji?

-No viene nada más, creo que se escapó para no ser llevado en prision

-¿Crees que él sea el culpable del atentado ?

-Te refieres al atentado que tuvieron antes de venir en el cual sólo hubo daños materiales.

-Si, ese

-No lo creo en tal caso ¿Por qué hacerlo?

-Tal vez ganaría buen dinero en el mercado negro dinero para solventar el bien estar de su hija

-Hablamos de la familia Daidoji la encargada de cada uno de las mejores farmacias del mundo.

-Tu mismo lo acabas de decir

-Lo seguiré investigando, todo saldrá antes de lo que te llegaras imaginar.

-Bien , hay que estar atentos a que no ocurra un atentado o lleguen a llevarse a algún integrante de la familia lee o Daidoji

-tienen guarda espaldas Sak, no creo q ue se pueda

-Pero Tomoyo y Lee están en la vista, pueden ser un blanco fácil.

-Entendido tú eres la jefa- sonrío ante tal apodo, Eriol me dijo desde hace una semana que yo era la jefa en esta misión dado que soy más fuerte que el no me dijo en que aspecto, yo me negué pero él dijo que seguiría mis órdenes.

-Una duda Eriol

-Dime.

-¿Quiénes son Kerberos y Spinel en realidad?, no lo busques en nuestro sistema de información, si alguien está entrando y revolviendo y quitando todo, puede volver a hacerlo, investiga por otra parte, tengo que chocar ountos de acceso a la mansión lee y el colegio por si pasa algo que no sea conveniente.

-Hecho, y Sak

-Dime

-Dentro dos días es tu examen de matemáticas y no te podré ayudar así que creo que es más conveniente si le preguntas a...

-NI MUERTA LE PREGUNTO A ESE IDIOTA DE LEE

-Jajajaja como quieras

Salí del cuarto, pensando en todo lo que acabo de procesar, si en realidad Ikuto no quería el Atrium para un mal ¿por qué ir a buscarlo y culparlo? Y si no es culpable ¿por qué huir ? Mi mente está llena de preguntas que no puedo procesar por el momento, pero juro por mi nombre que encontraré al respuesta de cada una de ellas junto con el intruso en el sistema, por mi bien y el de mis nuevos amigos, pro por el momento debo buscar los planos, no antes de avisarle a Touya, el cual no ha de tardar en venir, sé que él no es parte de esta misión pero se ofreció a ayudarnos, fui a la cocina y no me encontré con nadie, vi el reloj ya eran pasadas de las seis, tal vez se fueron, busque algo en el refrigerador, algo dulce, y de pasada se lo llevaría a Eriol, ha estado trabajando duro desde que le conté del límite, creyó que estaba jugando, en fin encontré una tarta y una nota "Regresare tarde Monstruo, les dejo esto", será una noche larga, tome una rebanada para mí y otra para mi amigo, cuando volví al cuarto lo vi tan concentrado que no puede evitar una pequeña venganza de todas las que me ha hecho, me acerque sigilosamente a él, al lado de su oído, tratando de no respirar y le susurré en el oído

-"Te traje una tarta"

Una broma fácil y sencilla pero nada me ganara la satisfacción de haber visto a Eriol más pálido de lo normal, una carcajada salió al ver su cara sus lentes abajo y yo casi retorcijandome en el suelo, después de rato el piso su semblante serio y yo ya tranquila

-Lo siemto tenía que aprovechar

-Esa fue buena, algo cliché pero para alguien que no ponía atención

-Ya ya tenía que aprovechar un poco... ¿Oíste eso?- preguntó oyendo como unas pisadas, aún estando debajo y teniendo un antisonido en el cuarto de abajo

-Debe de ser Touya

-El dijo que regresaría tarde...- Eriol no hizo más que abrir los ojos de par en par

-S.. Sakura es...

-Pon las cámaras de vigilancia ahora.

Puso la grabación y algo capto nuestra atención, solo espero no sea un inconveniente y no nos descubra.


	7. Capitulo 6 Confesiones encerradas

Capitulo 6"Confesiones encerradas"

\- Lugar: Londres Inglaterra

\- Fecha: 1 septiembre 2013

\- Hora: 00:30 am

El cansancio nos gano, dando por resultado quedarnos dormidos, solo sentí una sacudida en todo mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos de un solo golpe, y recordé lo que acababa de pasar hace unos minutos, mi respiración se agitó, me entró un poco de pánico y adrenalina, de no ser por qué esos ojos ya los había visto.

-hermano

-Sakura ¿estás bien?, entre a la casa y vi un completo desastre, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Eriol... ¿Donde está?

-Sakura ya despertaste-dijo Eriol parándose de una silla

-¿Qué paso?- pregunté más mortificada, pues no recuerdo haber dormido por voluntad propia y más sabiendo que alguien pudo haber estado en la casa.

-Eso es lo que yo quiero saber, la casa está toda desordenada.

-La cámara Eriol, dije incorporándome y el siguiendo mi orden.

Eriol puso la cama de vigilancia donde veíamos como la persona encapuchada abría la puerta con una clase de ácido, dando como resultado que la perilla se ,Mmm como decirlo, se derritiera en términos simples, siguió como si nada, primero camino a la sala; Eriol cambió la cámara para seguir su trayectoria, la persona busco en el mueble que se ve q simple vista de la sala, saco todo lo de los cajones, lo llego q mover, movió los sillones, quito y aplastaba los cojines en busca de algo, como si supiera algo más, empezó a golpear las paredes con un dedo doblado y a su vez tenía su oreja pegada, como si buscara oír el punto hueco , dando por fallido su búsqueda, continuó con las habitaciones de arriba, hacia lo mismo buscaba, rompía tocaba, nada...

-No lo entiendo-dijo Eriol

-Es obvio Eriol, está buscándonos-dijo mi hermano.

-No... Está buscando nuestra información, no más bien algo más importante-dije yo viendo fijamente la cámara.

-¿Pero, eso significa que sabe que tenemos en el blanco al Doctor Lee?-dijo Eriol

-Eriol, tú eres el cerebro, deberías de sacar deducciones ahora mismo- dije yo un poco molesta

-vamos Monstruo, no te enojes, Sí yo fuera tras los lees ¿Qué sería lo primero que buscaría para encontrar el Atrium?

-¡Demonios, los planos !, eso es lo que busca-dijo Eriol levantándose de su silla y moviendo su pelo para atrás.

-Por suerte no los saque de aquí, no creo que solo quiera los planos, tal vez desea quitarnos del camino.

-No lo creo Sak en ese caso hubiera hecho explotar la casa ayer

-¡ Bingo !, quiere que reunamos todo para el o ella.- dijo Eriol

-Emmm eso quiere decir...

-Que nos tiene vigilados, sabe que reunimos información y si en dado caso llegáramos a encontrar la ubicación del Atrium, Sakura entiendes esto ¿no?, es demasiado peligroso para ti y para Eriol.

-Vuelve a reproducirl el vídeo Eriol, si es lo que creo debió de haber puesto un gas para adormecernos, o por lo menos si es que hubiera alguien, quiero ver si se ve algún rostro o algún indicio de saber quién es, además si sabe dónde está la cámara.

Eriol atendiendo mis indicaciones corrió el vídeo desde la ultima parte que vimos hacia lo mismo en cada cuarto buscaba y buscaba en todas partes, al llegar a mi habitación, agarro todo lo aventó y busco hasta llegar a mi buró , donde yo tengo una foto familiar guardada de hace unos 10 años, la vio y lo que hizo, causó que mi sangre hirviera, la arrugo y aventó, siguió buscando hasta dejar mi cuarto destrozado al igual que los otros, fue al gym que tenemos o bueno el mini gym, y nada, regreso a la casa y se quedó quieta o quieto , al lado de las escaleras viendo a la pared, de ahí saco una pequeña bomba o granada de gas somnífero y de ahí la grabación termina pues rompieron esa cámara...

-Los durmieron

-Estábamos aquí checando las cosas, bueno yo el sistema y Sakura los planos de la casa lee cuando se oyeron algunos ruidos y una cosa llevó a otra.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasará ahora?

-Dudo, que haya dejado huellas dactilares en el liar o alguna señal d su existencia, lo más recomendable sería mmmm tal vez, deberíamos mantenernos un poco alejados de la familia Lee y de Tomoyo

-Mantenerse alejados, Sakura no creo que sea una buena idea o bueno no del todo.

-No, Sakura está en lo cierto Touya, así pensaran que abortamos y no siguiendo el caso

-Pero en si la pregunta es ¿Cómo?, no saben quién es el que esté detrás de todo esto-dijo Touya mientras se acomodaba el pelo hacia atrás, diría que algo frustrado.

-Eso es algo que tendremos que averiguar, pero en otra ocasión, tenemos que arreglar todo esto y descansar, Eriol sugiero que no vallamos hoy a la escuela hay mucho que hacer.

-Tu mandas Sakura, voy a seguir metido en la computadora observando a detalle.

-De acuerdo, Touya ¿me acompañas?

-claro

Antes de salir , tome una arma solo por precaución, con ella en mano subí a las escaleras, con mi hermano a tras de mí, subí con sumo cuidado y abrí la puerta secreta con cuidado y lentamente, asome la pistola y un poco mi cabeza, al no ver a nadie saco mi cuerpo completo, camine por la planta baja no había nadie, más no baje la guardia, mi hermano dijo que inspeccionaría afuera, yo iría arriba, lance un suspiro, visite cada cuarto y cada puerta que pudiera haber, no había nadie y con esa seguridad guarde mi arma en la funda que colgaba de mi cadera, fui a mi cuarto y como era de esperarse era un desastre, trate de prestar atención en el piso a ver si encontraba un poco de ADN del intruso, pero no vi nada ,me acerqué donde solía ser mi mesa de noche y encontré mi foto la tomé para ver si pudiera haber huellas dactilares pero no, al parecer la persona sabia como hacer su trabajo.

-Claro Sakura a poco crees que van a mandar a un novato- me dije a mí misma, solté un suspiro y contemple la foto, unos seis años supongo que tenía en esa foto, la dejo de nuevo en el cajón, seguí así por varias horas en recoger y buscar las cosas hasta que sonó la alarma de mi reloj, es irónico que no se rompiera después de tanto desorden, me negué a mí misma, hoy descansaríamos en cierta forma.

Baje de nuevo, a una cocina desastrosa, creo q ue comeríamos solo comida rápida por un tiempo, fui con Eriol, cuando lo vi, juro que parecía el típico nerd de las películas, lance un suspiro y arrime una silla para estar al lado de él.

-Y bien, ¿Qué es lo último que tienes?

-Lo mismo que cuando te fuiste, nada, fue demasiado listo e hizo un trabajo impecable, solo que le faltó lo importante, en fin no encontré nada pero, encontré lo que corresponde a Kerberos y Spinel

-Dime, soy toda oídos

-Bueno son los gemelos Shang, hijos de la hermana del señor Lee, residen aquí, pero se hospedan con la familia Lee debido a que sus padres salieron de viaje de negocios, el señor Shang es encargado de una fábrica de juguetes y aparatos electrónicos

-Entiendo, no hay problema respecto a ellos, Eriol luces horrible te sugiero que descanses, mi hermano hablara con Clow respecto a la escuela, de pasada el se irá a hacer una guardia en el hospital, en fin, Touya dijo que si dormimos que sea aquí adentro aún sigue siendo peligroso salir, y que mmmm desertemos con la misión

-¿Desertar?, Sakura tú sabes lo que has esperado por años esto, ¿enserio lo harás?

-Por supuesto que no Eriol, no me daré por vencida no ahora.

Dije mientras con mi mano apretaba un viejo guarda pelos que colgaba de mi cuello.

-Ven vamos a dormir un poco, fue una noche muy pesada...

Lugar:Instituto Reina Isabel II, Londres, Inglaterra

Fecha: 1 de diciembre 2013

Hora: 10:30 a.m

Han pasado tres meses desde el atentado en nuestra casa, aún que síguenos viviendo en la misma mansión, mi hermano hablo con mi padre e incrementó la seguridad, alarmas y todas esas cosas, han pasado tres meses de la última vez que supimos algo del hacker de nuestro sistema, aunque Eriol aún no se ha dado por vencido y sigue rastreando.

Durante estos tres meses Tomoyo me ha dejado acercarme más a ella de tal forma que me ha dejado ser su mejor amiga, no miento me duele en el fondo del corazón no decirle la verdad del por qué estoy con ella y con su primo, pero es por el bien de su vida y de su familia, he visitado tantas veces la casa de Tomoyo y Lee que hasta los mismos señores que les ayudan me conocen y qué decir de la Sra Ieran, al principio que la conocí me pareció algo sería y fría, pero como dicen "no hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada" termino siendo todo lo contrario, es una persona dulce y cálida, me da un aire de nostalgia cuando habla conmigo siento una extraña calidez, pero trato de no enfocarme mucho en eso, lo que me he percatado, que aunque he ido constante mente a la casa de los Lee no he tenido el placer de conocer en persona a mi cliente, trato de encontrar una entrada a su laboratorio, por qué no creo que quiera en un lugar fuera de su alcance el Atrium. Mi relación con Lee bueno por lo menos ya no nos insultamos, aún discutimos tenemos diferentes puntos de vista, pero creo que le estoy considerando como un amigo, aunque eso por mi parte está mal pues me estoy yendo de mi principal objetivo, muchas cosas han pasado en estos últimos tres meses, Eriol y yo solemos faltar de vez en cuando de clases para seguir buscando pistas, aunque tratamos de no hacerlo tan seguido, pues sería algo raro y no tenemos excusas suficientes para Tomoyo, la primera vez que faltamos, por causa del intruso a casa, nos interrogó como si fuera ella la espía, me dio lastima y culpabilidad de lo preocupada que estaba, mi mentira fue decir que trataron de robar, pero que nosotros habíamos salido.

-Sakurita ¿todo bien ?

-Eh si Tomoyo no te preocupes, pensaba en que ya se acerca Navidad, que rápido ¿verdad?

-Si, no puedo creerlo, dime tienen donde pasar la Navidad

-En realidad ... La pasare con Eriol y si mi hermano no tiene guardias en el hospital, mis padres y el padre de Eriol se la pasan trabajando en esas fechas dicen que hay más ganancias.

-Si lo entiendo, ¿Crees que el joven Eriol y tu quieran pasar la Navidad con Shaoran y conmigo?

-Bueno yo...

~Campana~

-Es hora de entrar de nuevo a clases Sakurita, esperare tu respuesta

-Eh si

Normalmente en fechas navideñas, me la pasaba en la academia cenando en la habitación con mi inseparable amigo Eriol, éramos dos de los varios que nos quedábamos en la academia, puesto que muy pocos se iban a casa con su familias, nosotros solemos pasarla juntos desde hace siete años, por lo menos recibíamos un regalo por parte de mis padres, ahora que pienso Eriol podría considerarse mi familia.

Iba tan Mérida en mis pensamientos que sin darme cuente tropecé con alguien en la esquina para girar al salón y me topé con unos ojos ámbar

PoV Shaoran Lee

-Lee- dijo Aquella chica de ojos verde esmeralda con unos lentes de por medio, creo q ue me estoy volviendo loco por qué desde hace días he tenido las ansiadas de verlos. Me pare con rapidez ahuyentando aquellos pensamientos y me concentro más en otras cosas...

-Demonios Kinomoto, deberías fijarte por dónde vas, te pudiste haber lastimado o peor aún me pude haber lastimado yo.- dije con mi típico ceño fruncido y con un tono de egocentrismo, en cambio ella solo frunció su ceño y se puso colorada como un tomate, tratando d pararse, claro con unos movimientos torpes que la hacían ver cómo una linda pequeña, ¿acaso dije linda?

-Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte- dijo sacudiendo cualquier rastro de tierra en su falda, - idiota- comentó con rabia y se fue dándome la espalda, provocándome una pequeña risa.

Yo seguí mi camino directo a mi clase, Química y ahí vi a mi víctima sentada, en el mismo lugar que la segunda vez que la vi, observando por la ventana ,reí por mis adentros, y fui directo a sentarme.

-Kinomoto, casi como tres meses en esta escuela y aún no entiendes que ese es mi lugar, aparte de que por tu culpa pude haberme lesionado alguna parte maravillosa de mi cuerpo, ¿tienes el descaro de sentarte en mi lugar?-dije dándole una de esas sonrisas con las que caen las chicas pero a diferencia de ellas Kinomoto no lo hace, podría decirse que es una anti yo.

-Con un demonio Lee, ¿podrías dejar de molestarme por un solo dia?-dijo ya irritada, sé que debería dejar de molestarla pero, es Kinomoto es imposible no molestarla

-Hey, esa no es la forma de hablarle a la persona que te ayudo con tu examen de matemáticas.- Siempre que puedo le reprochó lo mismo a Kinomoto, no puedo olvidar el día en el que llegó a pedirme ayuda.

[[~~Flashback ~~]]

-¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?- me preguntó mi prima, preocupada.

-No lo creo Tomo, a lo mejor faltaron por qué tenían ganas de faltar.

-¿Crees eso? ¿Y si les pasó algo?, vamos Shaoran, mínimo vamos a su casa

-No podemos ir a una casa sin antes llamar, tranquilízate, tal vez quieran estar juntos por un día.- dije con cierta acides que me sorprendió un poco, pero lo ignore.

-Shaoran, vamos a casa así podré hablarle directamente a Sakura.

-Como gustes- y así seguimos caminando hasta la casa, una vez ahí nos encontramos con la misma muchacha con la que peleaba a diario, en frente de nuestra casa- Kinomoto ¿Qué haces aquí?- ella solo volteo asustada y alto pálida tratando de habla pero sin pronunciar ninguna palabra congruente y moviendo los brazos.

-vine a... A .. A preguntarles la tarea si, si a la tarea ademas, por qué necesito algo de ti lee

-¿Tanto te gusto que vienes por un beso mío?

-Eres un idiota, quiero que me expliques matemáticas

-Oh Kinomoto eso te costará caro.

[[~~fin del Flashback ~~]]

-Aún no me has dicho como pagártelo, o si fue un favor- dijo la Esmeralda con la vista aún en la ventana

-Aún no he encontrado la forma en que me pagarás.

-Si era de esperarse de ti- dijo con una cara que a cualquiera daría miedo en cambio a mí me da risa.

-Hey tranquila, ¿mal día eh ?

-No son asuntos tuyos, y no creo que te interesen

-Como gustes, lo preguntaba de buena manera.

Y ya de ahí ninguna palabra salió de los dos, la clase pasó como de costumbre lenta y aburrida, al tener un padre el cual es un doctor, químico y sabrá Dios que tanto cosas más, es estrésantes estas clases cuando te hace verlo desde pequeño, no me quejo soy el mejor de las clases, aunque es un poco aburrido.

Lanzo un suspiro, mientras juego un poco con el químico que tengo frente a mí, lo miro, lo muevo, nada importante que hacer. Siento que me tocan el hombro de atrás y recibo un pequeño papel,lo abro para ver lo que dice.

"Iremos a los bolos ¿vas?, Catherine irá, no ha dejado de verte en toda la clase"

Tome mi lápiz y escribo al reverso: "Yo diría que no deja de verme desde primer año, no lo sé hoy es Jueves y tengo que dar tutoría de matemáticas en la tarde, además no quiero que me vean como un pedazo de pastel que en cualquier momento quieren comer"

-Deberías de ayudarme con esto en lugar de que estés perdiendo el tiempo

-Tu lo que quiere es pelear no Kinomoto

-Lo que quiero es que me ayudes un poco, el profesor te checa cada 5 minutos, por su cara está algo molesto por qué no haces lo que te corresponde- me dijo viendo por arriba de los lentes y viendo de vez en cuando su mirada seguía al profesor

-Tranquila, no estoy haciendo nada malo, él sabe lo que pienso de estas clases, y soy el mejor en ellas no tiene por qué decirme algo.

-Como gustes, pero tienes que ayudarme

-Oye Kinomoto

-mande

\- ¿No has pensado usar lentes de contacto en lugar de usar tus lentes?

-No me interesan mucho que digamos, prefiero lo clásico, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué la pregunta

-Solo curiosidad.

Si me lo preguntaran podría afirmar que de todo el instituto ella podría portar los ojos más bonitos, lastima del carácter de la chica, dice Tomoyo que es por qué no la he podido tratar como se merece, pues en el fondo es una persona sensible y buena, desde que llegó varios le han tomado cierta ignorancia, no es de las personas que les guste destacar, y en el único deporte que esta es en el karate, no voy a negarlo tiene demasiadas capacidades deportivas, es buena en el deporte, tal vez podría hacerle caso a mi prima y tratarla normal, sin bromas, sin juegos.

Suspiré, el tiempo en el laboratorio me pareció eterno, una vez terminada la clase me junté con unos compañeros, Robert y Charlie, son los típicos populares fiesteros, mi madre solía decir que eran una mala influencia hasta que le pude demostrar que yo no me sentía dominado por ellos.

-Hey Shaoran que dices vamos a los bolos- me preguntó Rob, un chavo de mi altura, pelinegro con ojos grises.

-Ya te dije que tengo que dar tutoría, pero podríamos juntarnos el último viernes antes de salir de vacaciones, como una posada

-Shaoran siempre ayudando, eres muy altruista ¿eh? y ¿ahora quién es el desdichado que tiene que aguantarte después de clases?, suena bien una posada, podría ser en una casa. - dijo Charlie un pelirrojo de ojos verdes, de mi estatura o un poco más bajo

-Kinomoto, diré en casa, puede que me dejen hacerla ahí antes de que me valla

-Cierto, the little wolf va a su natal China dijo Rob con burla ante el significado de mi nombre

\- ¿Kinomoto? ¿Que acaso no es la rara con la que te sientas en química y es amiga de tu prima?

-Exactamente, es algo frustrante, en fin, hablamos luego chicos, tengo clases de Educación Física

Solo vi cómo se despidieron mientras yo fui a mi casillero a sacar mi ropa, vi una sombra al lado mío y como era de esperarse era mi vecina de al lado, Kinomoto, olvidaba que compartíamos esa clase al igual que con Tomoyo y Eriol.

-Si te parece frustrante ayudarme con matemáticas, no deberías hacerlo- me dijo mientras cerraba su casillero, ¿me había oído?

-No es de buena educación oír las conversaciones de los demás.

-Al igual que hablar de alguien en sus espaldas, te lo digo de verdad Lee

-Me da Igual Kinomoto, no es ni una carga ni nada, al igual me sirve de repaso.

-Gracias- me lo dijo mientras me veía con esos ojos color esmeralda, que en cierta forma me hicieron sentir como un choque eléctrico en mis manos, no supe ni por qué pero desvíe mi mirada, me ha tocado verla a los ojos pero nunca me había pasado esto, como hormigas o dormidos mis manos, me centré en mi casillero solo asintiendo a su gracias, ella se fue y yo me quedé atónito con lo que había pasado, solo esperaba que corriéramos hoy para despejar mi mente, aún que en cierta forma lo odiaría por el frío infernal que hace.

Entro al gimnasio y voy directo con mi amigo de infancia Eriol, está con Tomoyo y Kinomoto, hablan de todo y de nada, como si fuera todo en una burbuja empiezan a bromear yo a reír, Tomoyo empieza a bombardear a Kinomoto con comentarios d su bella cabellera y ese tipo de cosas, la elogia, causando una leve coloración en su cara, primero un rubor en sus mejillas y se ve una gama de colores hasta ser un completo tomate es la cara, una leve sonrisa se asoma por mi boca, Eriol como un buen amigo empieza a apoyar a Tomoyo causando amenazas por parte d Kinomoto a ambos, y es entonces cuento me gana la carcajada y no lo evitó me río de verdad.

-No le veo lo gracioso Lee- dijo enojada Sakura, aún roja por los comentarios, mientras Eriol y Tomoyo se unían a mi risa

-Oh vamos Sakurita es la verdad nadie en la ciudad ni en el mundo tiene los ojos tan hermosos como los tuyos ¿No lo crees así Shaoran ?

Mi sonrisa dejo de estar presente, y en su lugar apareció un nudo en la garganta ¿Qué demonios me pasa?

-No se, he visto a gente con ojos verdes.

-Que aguafiestas primo.

La clase de educación pasó rápido, tanto que sentí una libertad inimaginable quedan dos días de clases y seré libre, volveré a casa, a mi antiguo cuarto, mis viejos amigos, creo que hasta podría volver a visitar a la abuela, dos días y dejaré este lugar, no es que no me gusta este lugar, me gusta pero extraño mi vieja vida antes de las constantes amenazas de mi familia y peleas con mi padre y madre.

En cuanto llegue a mi casillero deje todo lo que no necesitaba, tome los libros para mi tarea, una vez puesta mi chaqueta y un gorro decidí esperar a mi prima en la puerta topándome con mi amigo Eriol quien si no me equivoco espera a su compañera de casa.

-Shaoran, esperando a Daidoji

-A si es, ¿irá tu amiga Kinomoto a la casa?

-Mm no lo creo, hoy no, según recuerdo quería que fuéramos a comprar unas cosas.

-Claro lo entiendo, si ves a Tomoyo le dices que fui a la cafetería de adelante allá la espero.

-Si, claro.

¿De verdad irá a comprar cosas con Eriol ?, o ¿será que es una cita?, ¿Por qué demonios me siento enojado?, ¿por qué hago tantas preguntas? Además no debería i portarme lo que hacen, es más ni siquiera debería de estar pensando en esto,, perk lo sigo haciendo, a ver Shaoran, piensa mejor en la fiesta del viernes, si en eso. Mientras pensaba en la fiesta del viernes llegue a la cafetería que estaba a una cuadra después de la escuela, quería un chocolate caliente, este frío es de locos y no es de mi agrado, aun que la recompensa es un delicioso chocolate caliente, cuando iba a pedir mi delicioso líquido, siento una mirada en la nuca, después percibí unos ojos cafés color miel, una melena larga y dorada y una sonrisa que lo adornaba a aquellos labios carnosos, era pequeña pero no demasiado, unos pocos centímetros debajo de la estatura promedio.

-Pero miren qué sorpresa me vengo a topar , Shaoran Lee

-Catherine Jonson, qué sorpresa verte

-Es curioso que digas eso por qué creo que te veo por lo menos tres veces a la semana por las clases que compartimos

-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta, un moka capuchino por favor

-Que sean dos, ¿No piensas invitarme uno querido?

-En realidad solo espero a alguien

-¿A una chica?

-Si

-Supongo que es tu nueva conquista como se llama, está en nuestra clase, pero no recuerdo su nombre, la chica rara del karate, creo que se llamaba

-¿hablas de Kinomoto ?, ¿Qué te hace creer que es mi nueva conquista?

-Oh vamos Shaoran, está casi siempre en tu casa, la vez casi siempre en el descanso, ¿solo juegas con ella o te has enamorado?

-Vamos Cath, pensé que ya habías superado nuestro noviazgo de dos semanas, ¿estás celosa de Kinomoto?

-Pudo haber sido más Lee, pero no apreciaste lo que yo te daba

-Eso es del pasado, y no Sakura no es mi nueva conquista.

-Aquí tiene sus cafés, son £17

-Gracias, nos vemos Cath- dije mientras vi la gorra de mi prima desde la ventana salí casi como alma que se lleva el diablo, apresurando un poco a Tomoyo hasta llegar a una zona libre de Catherines, mi prima me veía con una gran interrogante en su rostro, el cual pedía una explicación.

-Esta bien, me topé a Catherine en la cafetería, sali huyendo, ¿contenta?

-Eres todo un caso primo, me enteré que habrá una posada, lo curioso es que será en mi casa y no sabia.

-apenas iba a preguntarle a mama, estas invitada, y Eriol y pues aunque no quiera no me queda de otra que invitar a Kinomoto, solo quiero estar seguro de que mama confirme

-Tía Ieran te dejara, tío Hien lo dudo

-A menos que tenga toda su seguridad afuera viendo a todos , mi padre es todo un caso

-Tu sabes que lo hace por tu bien

¿Por qué? Esa pregunta me seguía desde hace ya varios años.

**************PV Sakura**************

El día había pasado demasiado rápido, mi mente estaba tan fuera de lugar, que no prestaba demasiada atención , aún no he podido de dejar de pensar en todo lo que ha pasado desde que tengo memoria, ¿es normal?, me refiero a esos momentos en los que empiezas a recordar tu vida, tenía un presentimiento, algo que puede llegar a cambiar mi vida, ¿será algo importante? ¿Algo bueno? ¿Algo malo?,hoy es un día tranquilo, algo frío, pero aun así bonito, he quedado con Eriol a comprar cosas de Navidad, aún no sé qué pasará con mi hermano, pero tengo que arreglar las cosas, más que nada comprar regalos, usualmente en estas fechas me dedicaba en la academia a hacer regalos a mano, no salíamos mucho, a partir de que cumplí 15 mis padres me dieron un permiso especial para salir a centros comerciales siempre y cuando Terada viniera conmigo, oh bendita Navidad, no es mi fecha favorita, siempre hay una razón, pero este año será diferente.

Un mensaje llegó a mi teléfono, era Tomoyo, invitándome a una posada en la residencia Lee, a cuál sería el viernes, aunque no me apetecía sabía que era una oportunidad ahora sí podría averiguar algo en la casa habría mucha gente y podría examinar esa biblioteca que tanto llamaba mi atención, librarme de Tomoyo será algo difícil pero con Eriol podría solucionarlo.

—¿Recibiste el mensaje de Daidoji?- preguntó Eriol con algo de confirmación en su voz

—Supongo que piensas lo mismo que yo ¿no?

—En efecto querida Sakura- dijo mi amigo quitándose los lentes y viéndome fijamente, sonreí en efecto no había una mejor oportunidad que está.

Dos horas después.

Una vez hecha las compras de último momento, Eriol decidió que era bueno que fuera a una biblioteca a terminar un proyecto, yo fui directo a mi casa, a envolver las cosas, antes de comprar las cosas, Tomoyo me mando otro mensaje diciéndome que iba a haber un intercambio de regalos, yo sería el santo secreto de una tal Catherine, con suerte iba a saber que regalarle, le pregunte a Eriol a quien le iba a regalar y como un vil amigo se negó a decirme, una vez llegando a la casa, subí a mi recámara donde empecé a envolver los regalos, había comprado un suéter a mi hermano, es de color rojo con franjas horizontales blancas con un cuello en v, a mí querido amigo Eriol decidí que debería darle un gorro ,unos guantes y una bufanda, se vive quejando de que hace frío, y para la famosa Catherine le he comprado un bote con dulces de chocolate, envolví las cosas y las guarde en mi armario, tuve que renovar todo desde que el intruso entro a la casa, mi padre estuvo preocupado nos habló por varios días, pero dijo que era imposible que se viniera pues mi madre lo había encomendado otra misión y hacerse cargo de los negocios de la familia Kinomoto.

Me dispuse a leer un libro que había comprado como un auto regalo, hasta que sonó mi teléfono, era Tomoyo.

—"Hola Sakurita ¿estas ocupada ?

—Hola Tomy, no estaba por empezar a leer un libro nuevo, pero dime ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Ocurre algo?

—No para nada, solo estaba pensando en que podría hablar contigo un rato, eso y preguntarte si vas a venir el día de la posada.

—Pues, si iré ntp aunque esa debiste de haber preguntado antes d mandarme mi persona de intercambio.

—Si lo siento jajaja, bueno como vas a venir ,te tienes que ver bella y yo ya hice un conjunto que esta bellísimo y no puedes negar a que cuando salgamos de la escuela pases a mi casa y te arreglé o ¿prefieres que valla a la tuya ?

—Pensé que te habías resignado a arreglarme, supongo que estaría bien si vienes a la casa.

—Bien entonces te veo luego, Chao

—Bye, hasta mañana.- me tome unos segundos en resignarme que hiciera lo que hiciera no cambiaría la opinión de Tomoyo, hay veces en las que olvido que ella no es parte de mi misión, siento que tengo una verdadera amistad, algo que me dolerá cuando concluya todo esto, solo espero me perdone por mentirle y ocultarle las cosas, a ella en especial quiero darle algo que tengo guardado algo con un gran sentimiento, por un instante , aparecieron unos ojos ámbar en mi cabeza, esa sonrisa blanca y unas cejas fruncidas, me reí, aunque odio admitirlo Lee también se ha formado algo importante para mí, es un amigo, cosa que es raro pro que la única amistad que tengo es Eriol, supongo que podria darle algo a él, después de todo, me ayuda con matemáticas.

Me sentía un poco cansada y abrumada no sé por qué, tal vez exceso de trabajo, y el infernal frío de Londres, me quite mis lentes, dejándome con una vista borrosa, me tapo como con tres edredones, y me recuesto dejando mi mente divagando mientras yo caigo en los brazos de Morfeo.

En mi mente hay un montón de imágenes, una mujer, una persona encapuchada, carretera, un oso de felpa, salen como si fueran disparadas de una parte desconocida, de pronto me despierto algo extrañaba por lo que ha pasado, solo es otro sueño raro, me siento en mi cama y tomo mis lentes para poder ir a la cocina o a ver dónde está mi hermano, al bajar vi una tranquilidad, me asomé en la cocina y nada, hasta que llegue a la sala y lo vi ahí sentado leyendo algo.

-Sabes, es de mala educación entrar a una casa sin que seas invitado Lee

-Fui invitado, algo así, vine de parte de mi madre, esperaba ver a tu hermano, encontré la puerta abierta, pensé que habían robado otra vez, de rato llego tu hermano digamos que algo molesto por verme ahí, después subió te vio y dijo que estabas dormida.

-Monstruo a la otra que duermas cierra bien la puerta-dijo mi hermano entrando del patio- Este mocoso, vino para invitarnos en la cena de Navidad, Sakura, yo no podré pasar la Navidad contigo ni con Eriol, me han mandado a Tokio, a un congreso de medicina, no tendré tiempo, la señora Ieran Lee pidió citarme mañana, pero la cosa aquí es ¿Quieres ir?- mi hermano más que una pregunta lo sentí responsabilidad hace años que no pasó con el una Navidad pero esto es de vital importancia que siga a los Lee.

—primero no soy un monstruo y segundo debo de checar lo con Eriol, tercero ¿Qué demonios sigues haciendo aquí Lee?

—Esperando a mi amigo Eriol ¿Qué más podría hacer?¿Querer verte? Siento romper tus esperanzas preciosa

—Solo en tus sueños Lee

—De acuerdo Sakura tú me dices, me voy al hospital, mocoso con que le pongas una mano encima o te encuentro como la otra vez despídete de esta vida.

No entendí la referencia, solo pude observar cómo Lee lo miraba como si le salieran rayos de los ojos, rodee los ojos ignorándolos, al parecer me quedaría con Lee por lo menos hasta que llegara Eriol. Mi hermano se fue, y yo me quedé me senté en la sala y lee me imito, con un silencio incómodo entre nosotros el me veía y cuando lo notaba el desviaba su mirada.

—¿Dime te ofrezco algo de tomar?- le preguntó para romper el silencio el solo me niega con la cabeza, otra vez en silencio, hasta que él decide romperlo.

—supongo que ya te dijo Tomoyo del viernes.

—si me lo dijo, idea tuya supongo

—Todo menos lo de los regalos, eso fue idea de Tommy, y dime quién la pobre alma que recibirá tu regalo

—el chiste de Los santas secretos es que son secretos

—Que genio eres, ¿irás?

—Tomoyo me hará sufrir arreglándome yo diría que es probable

—Bueno, supongo que te veré ahí, ¿sabes si Eriol tardará mucho ?- me preguntó mientras veía con detenimiento cada detalle de la sala

—No creo, no ha de tardar en llegar-conteste mientras veía mi reloj

—¿Te gusta? - me preguntó, me quedé perpleja sin entender bien a lo que se refería ¿acaso hablaba de Eriol?

—¿Disculpa?, ¿Hablas de Eriol?

—No es muy normal que vivas con un chico de tu edad, solo fue una pregunta Eriol es un viejo amigo y no valla a ser que se quede con una histeria a malhumorada

—Eres un idiota, no, él es como un hermano para mí.

—Se salvó

Nos quedamos un rato más en el sofá, sin nada que decir, un silencio incómodo, pero sin ningún tema de que hablar, los segundos parecían minutos y los minutos parecían horas, no podía soportar ese silencio o el simple ruido de el cambio de páginas del libro de Lee, fui a la cocina y serví un poco de agua para mí y él, cuanto más veía a Shaoran Lee más me preocupaba y me preguntaba sobre el peligro que corría su vida, ¿Serían capaz de dañarlo?, he visto casos, más vien ejemplos en las teorías que nos daban, muchas veces las familias eran secuestradas y torturadas, me daría pavor de saber que algo así ocurriera con él con Tomoyo y su familia, he jurado por mi vida que nunca permitiré que llegue a pasar eso, pronto será la fiesta, y esa es una gran oportunidad de por fin entrar a esa biblioteca y observarla a fondo

Unos minutos después Eriol llego y así como entro se fue pero no sólo, yo en cambio una vez que ellos se fueron entre a la habitación de abajo y busque los planos de la casa en los archivos de Eriol, en la computadora los puse en forma 3D para darme una idea, busque cada detalle en esa casa, ¿Y si nunca hubo ahí un laboratorio?, eso sí sería tener una pésima suerte, por otra parte Eriol a intentado hacer una rutina del Dr pero constantemente cambia, estoy segura de que debe de haber un patrón pero descifrarlo es una gran inversión de tiempo.

Los días pasaron y hoy era el fabrulloso día, aún en clases podía sentir el agujero que estaba en mi estómago, supongo que es por los nervios, tengo toda mi esperanza en que lo que busco este ahí, debo de ser consciente de que puede de haber una probabilidad de que no salga como lo hemos planeado pero debo intentarlo, en fin he sentido tanto estrés que había olvidado por completo que es técnicamente mi último día en la escuela y de aquí me iré a China con Tommy, el Sr Lee irá con nosotros, supongo que sería mi oportunidad para tener una cierta charla con él, lo que ni se es si la academia se hizo cargo de decirle que unos alumnos somos su guarda espaldas infiltrados.

Vuelvo a poner mi atención a mi profesor que nos desea una excelente navidad e inicio de año, yo en cambio me la pasaba viendo por la ventana, nada fuera de lo normal, día lluvioso, nubloso, frio, había veces en los que extrañaba estar en casa, porque la academia era y siempre ha sido mi casa o por lo menos desde que tengo memoria, para disimular un poco mi aburrimiento, volteé mi mirada hacia el frente, viendo la pizarra con un mensaje de Feliz Navidad, no es que sea una hater de la navidad si no que, no era mi fecha favorita, en mi cuaderno dibujaba lo que era una rosa con espinas, me dedicaba as a dibujar lo que en querer seguir pensando en lo que debería, entre mas pasa el tiempo, mas desesperación siento, por varios motivos, oigo el sonido de la campana y lo primero que hago es tomar mis cosas y prepararme para salir a la libertad hasta que siento una mano sobre mi hombro, casi por instinto le rompo el brazo a Tomoyo, ella solo me ve con una angelical sonrisa, yo la suelto y me empiezo a disculpar, creí que la libertad estaría al salir atreves de esa puerta pero que tonta e inocente Sakura, tu vida con presión esta solo al cruzar unas milímetros de ella.

Al salir del instituto nos fuimos a mi casa, Tomoyo caminando y yo patinando, algo que extrañaba hacer, no recuerdo muy bien desde cuándo pero cuando los use sentí una gran alegría y pasión por usarlos, no fue un largo camino pero fue lo suficiente como para sentirnos agotadas, una vez adentro comimos como si el mañana no existiera, una vez que terminamos decidimos descansar un poco por nuestro arduo trabajo y después de comer como locas, peor no obstante mi amiga me obligo a sacar toda la ropa que poseía y pues desde que nos volvimos cercanas me obligaba a ir al centro comercial con ella y comprarme como mínimo un conjunto cada vez que iba con ella, sobras, polvos todo lo habido y por haber en la bolsa de tomoyo, más bien era como si fuera una maleta de equipaje para un viaje de una año.

-Bien bella Sakura, que sería bueno para ti, hoy tienes que verte reluciente, es que difícil te veo con cada cosa que me pone muy feliz un día querida Sakurita serás mi modelo cuando pueda estudiar diseño, así como solía serlo mi madre, seré una gran modista.

-Tomoyo, tu no sueles hablar mucho de tu madre, yo se que un día llegaras a ser mejor de lo que ella fue te lo aseguro.

-Gracias Sakura, eres como la hermana que nunca tuve, bien que te parece usar este conjunto.

De tan solo verlo algo e mi estómago se revolvió ni de chiste usaría algo así.

POV SHAORAN.

Hoy es la gran fiesta navideña, aunque me costó trabajo convencer a mis padres me concedieron el permiso para hacerlo eso y 3 meses de mi domingo, pero claro estaría que valdría la pena, ¿Cómo lo se?, mas que nada es como un buen presentimiento ya saben de esos en los que no importa que este nublado lloviendo y haciendo el frio mas horrible en todo el mundo, amaneces feliz y con animo hoy seria ese dia lo se, y es raro por que nunca suelo seguir mis presentimientos, saliendo de la escuela arrastre a Eriol a hacer las compras de ultimo momento en especial comprar el famoso regalo de intercambio, hace días le había pedido ayuda a mi amigo, solo fui a ver ahora ya me decidí que era mejor comprarlo.

En el centro comercia fuimos a aquella tiendita, no era muy moderna pero tampoco era muy vieja más que nada era sencilla y vi ahí el regalo sin duda le gustara o eso esperaba, compré otras cosas para otros regalos que también rogaba por haber escogido bien. Una vez envueltas los obsequios y comprar decoración d último momento deje a mi amigo en su casa y yo regrese a la mía, mas que nada para terminar de hacer los últimos detalles, mi padre me dio tres condiciones para poder realizar la fiesta, dejar la casa limpia al terminar, cerrar la biblioteca principal y no olvidar quitarle el seguro a la puerta del cuarto de pánico.

Al llegar a mi casa no hice mas que terminar con ayuda de mi gente de servicio las decoraciones y después de un arduo trabajo me dispuse a dar un baño caliente en la tina, una vez adentro me situé de disfrutar de una tranquilidad, mis padres junto a mi pequeña hermana Meiling se fueron a China un poco antes no sin antes advertirme del cuidado de la casa, claro pero obviamente me dejaron al cuidado de Wey el mayordomo de la familia que yo consideraría como a un padre.

-Es increíble que esté pasando por esto, tal vez es cuestión de tiempo, si es eso. - me dije para mí mismo.

Una vez limpio me arregle, trate de peinar mi pelo, pero como siempre y lógicamente este no se pudo arreglar, resignado y con una toalla en la cintura fui a mi clóset donde vería que me pondría, no me iba a vestir muy formal, así que unos jeans de mezclilla obscura ya estaban asegurados, vi una camisa de vestir blanca, la tome y la puse en mi cama mientras buscaba mis mocasines negros.

Una vez vestido me observe en el espejo y algo no cuadraba me sentía muy formal desabroche los primeros botones de la camisa y me arremangue las mangas, pero mi arrepentí, sentí una brisa helada en mi piel, volví a mi clóset y encontré un suéter verde esmeralda mi color favorito desde hace años, decidí ponérmelo arriba de la camisa de vestir y no es por presumir, pero no me veía mal.

Oí el timbre y decidí que ya es hora de esperar a mis invitados primero llegó Rob y Charlie con lo que parecía ser botana, y así empezó a llegar la gente, estaba cansado de estar parados ahí en la puerta así que decidí ir por un vaso de agua, fui y me topaba a la gente saludaba hablaba bromeaba y me retiraba hasta que llegó un momento en el que sentí que era abrazado por la espalda voltio y di una sonrisa falsa

—Hey Cath, que onda, ¿te parece si me sueltas?

—Lee que bueno que te veo, no creo que sea posible darling hoy te ves más guapo de lo normal

—Dirás eso, pero me incomoda, me tengo que ir disfruta la fiesta

—Podrás Huir, pero ni escapar de mi Shaoran Lee

Un escalofrió recorrió por toda mi nuca, nunca pensé que una chica me daría tanto miedo, para poder huir un poco mas decidí esconderme por un rato en la cocina, donde vi a mi fiel amigo y mayordomo Wey hablando con una chica que estaba sentada en la isla de la cocina, no veía su rostro, pero veía que tenía una gran cabellera castaña, mi amigo volteo pidiéndole disculpas a la joven para poder venir a atenderme.

-Joven Lee, ¿se le ofrece algo?

-vine un poco a esconderme tu sabes los asuntos de chicas, mi amigo Eriol no ha llegado o por lo menos no lo he visto y mis otros amigos están disfrutando mientras están hablando con chicas, veo que tú también estas hablando con alguien, solo vengo por un vaso con agua es todo

-Si me permite joven, yo le sirvo su vaso con agua, solo que antes debo contestar una llamada, deben de ser sus padres, mientras podría hacerle compañía a mi amiga por favor.

Dijo mi amigo mientras iba a la esquina a contestar la dichosa llamada, algo sin entusiasmo me fui a la isla y me senté en frente de la joven que le hacía compañía a Wey, la voltee a ver no parecía tener más años que yo, ella me veía con sus cejas arqueadas como si se sorprendiera, mas yo la veía con curiosidad, me fije en cada aspecto de ella sus cejas delineadas como alguien normal, nariz pequeña, labios normales con un poco de brillo.

-Dime que no te vas a quedar viéndome con cara de tonto como si nunca me hubieras conocido Lee- dijo la chica pero con el ceño fruncido, una mano recargada en su mejilla y con una mirada llena de molestia, esperen esa mirada yo la conozco, demonios es…

-Kinomoto. - susurre

-Lee, hola tierra llamando a tonto. – dijo mientras pasaba una mano enfrente de mi.

\- Con un … KINOMOTO, ¿pero que demonios?

-¿Te gusta como deje a mi amiga primo? -dijo Tomoyo mientras yo estaba espantado, como no pude reconocer Kinomoto, de no ser por esos ojos y ese ceño fruncido diría que es otra persona, es decir su pelo esta suelto, tiene una diadema blanca que deja a descubierto toda su cara, una blusa de vestir de manga larga blanca con un chaleco o sueter negro en cuello v sobre ella y con una falda negra lisa un poco mas arriba que la de la escuela, y unos zapatos de charol, además no trae sus lentes y esta levemente maquillada, en definitiva cualquiera se equivocaría y no la reconocería.

\- Sin Palabras, ¿tú que dices Wey, hice un buen trabajo?

\- En definitiva señorita Tomoyo, se ve muy linda señorita Sakura

\- Joven Lee, señorito señorito .- por un momento vi a Wey enfrente de mi con un vaso con agua.- ¿se encuentra bien?, por un momento se quedó callado y sin nada. - mientras aquella joven que había estado sentad no había nadie

—No te preocupes estoy bien solo que me quede pensando en cosas de la escuela

—Bien señorito, acaba de hablar su Señora Madre preguntando por usted y me pidió que le avisara que no olvide que su vuelo es mañana a las seis de la tarde y que no se le olvide dejar bien su casa antes de que se retire.—Bien señorito, el

-Gracias Wey, no olvidare recoger, supongo que tú también te iras mañana con tu familia

-A si es joven, mi hermano me ha pedido pasar esta navidad en su casa.

-Entiendo, creo que debería ir a la fiesta después de todo quiero disfrutarla después de todo voy a tener que recoger.

Salí de la cocina y me quede pensando mucho en que cosas estaba pensando m llegue a la cocina, es decir Kinomoto en mi cabeza e imaginándomela ¿linda?, en fin, mejor busco a mi amigo Eriol, no tarde en encontrarlo, estaba hablando con Tomoyo, de que no tengo idea, por un momento pensé que era mejor que estuviese con ella y no con Sakura.

-Chicos, pensé que nunca llegarían. -Dije mientras ponía mi brazo en el hombro de mi prima

-Lo que pasa Shaoran es que tu prima y mi querida amiga Tomoyo tardaron horas en poder arreglarse

-Yo te veo igual que siempre Tommy y no tardas más que media hora. – Dije mientras inspeccionaba a mi prima la cual tenía su pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, un leve maquillaje, y unos leggins negros con un suéter lila y no olvidemos unas botas negras, si lo se ¿Cómo es posible que yo sepa de esto?, tengo cinco hermanas y una prima y no se olviden de mi madre vivo con siete mujeres, es normal que yo sepa de ropa y maquillaje.

-No fue en ella en al que se tardó, más que nada fue una persecución por la casa. – Dijo Eriol mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Digamos que Sakura no quería resaltar su belleza exterior.

\- ¿Kinomoto? ¿Arreglada?, eso es un buen chiste, dudo que lograras convencerla a que se vistiera como alguien normal. – dije mientras ponía una mano en mi barbilla, dando la alusión de estar pensado y razonando como todo un genio

\- Por lo visto siempre de mal educado hablando a espaldas de los demás. – dijo Kinomoto, gire por inercia cuando ella hablo y juro por Dios que nunca debí de haberlo hecho, estaba diferente, pero era ella, no es como hace rato que la soñé con los ojos abiertos, si no que era más ella, sus ojos aún seguían tapados por esos lentes, su pelo suelto al natural, no liso no chino si no ondulado, su flequillo y un poco de delineador rubor en sus regordetas mejillas y un poco de brillo en sus labios, iba como cualquier otra persona, jeans negros entubados con unos tenis de mezclilla, y una blusa de manga larga, con un hombro descubierto, holgada gris con un smile en letra cursiva en plateado, se veía bien. Fue aquí donde mi estómago empezó a sentir raro, es por el hambre ¿No?

 **Sakura PV.**

\- Valla, veo que el caballo indomable fue domado. -dijo Lee

\- ¿Eso fue un chiste?, digo para reírme lee y no hacerte ver mal.

\- Chicos por favor, no empiecen a insultarse tomen esto como una tregua de paz y tranquilidad. - Dijo Tomoyo, mientras se ponía en medio de los dos

\- De acuerdo, solo si ella no empieza

-Creo que el que empieza siempre eres tú ¿no Lee?, es decir siempre estás viendo como molestar o como hacer la vida de cuadritos a alguien.

\- Fíjate que no, a la única a la que le hago eso eres tú.

Una lanzada de odio le lancé, y me fui, tratando de buscar la dichosa biblioteca puesto que con tanta gente no me ubico, fui directo a las escaleras y subí no había nadie prestándome atención o eso pensaba yo, hasta que sentí que me tomaron del brazo y yo volteé con ganas de golpear a alguien, era un amigo de Lee lo sé porque está conmigo en 9;99:química creo me apretaba mucho el brazo y no se necesita ser muy inteligente para saber que estaba algo ya borracho, según tenia entendido Lee no poseía bebidas alcohólicas aquí, este joven pelirrojo y de ojos verdes se veía muy sonriente, con un asqueroso olor a alcohol que inundaba mis fosas nasales.

-Hola preciosa ¿qué haces aquí tu solita?, te me haces familiar espera ya se quién eres! Eres mmm la chica rara de química con la que lee se sienta la que esta en el equipo de que judo tkd esa cosa de pegar, mira sé que le dije a Lee que eras rara pero no eres nada fea por que no me acompañas y salimos a ver que hacemos.

-Yo con alguien como tu y en ese estado preferira encerrarme en la biblioteca. –Si lo se soné demasiado sangrona para mi gusto, pero tenía que quitármelo de encima de algún modo.

-No seas aburrida o es que acaso …

-TODO MUNDO ES HORA DE LOS REGALOS. -Esa era Tomoyo por medio de un megáfono y sobre una silla suspire y agradecí de que hiciera eso no quería que llegara a pasar algo con este sujeto, cuando iba bajando el me tomo del brazo y por más que intentaba librarme no podía, aunque estuviera demasiado borracho no podía evitar librarme de su agarre, bueno en realidad si podía, pero eso le causaría algún daño y eso significaría ser el centro de atención y eso no sería bueno no ahora mismo.

Busco a Eriol esperando que me pueda librar de este individuo, pero no lo encuentro solo veo a Tomoyo con una sonrisa, viendo la lista de los invitados y es ahí cuando ella empieza a nombrarlos y los santas secretos aparecen a darles los regalos.

De lejos vi a Lee algo cansado, por primera vez en mi vida deseaba que se fijara hacia mi dirección necesitaba que me ayudase, pareciera que iba a voltear cuando una rubia de ojos azules se le trepo en el brazo haciendo que captara la atención de él, estaba con cara de molestia ante el acto de ella, solo dio un suspiro y dejo las cosas así, no le dijo nada , me moleste ante el acto que nunca quiero tenerlo cerca y ahora que lo necesitaba se escabullía, Idiota.

Me estaba cansando e impacientando, quería irme, me importaba un pepino si no terminaba con la misión hoy solo quería salir de ahí estaba demasiado molesta, estaba ahí parada con la mano de este tipo en mi cintura quería hacer algo para sacármelo de encima, seguia buscando a Eriol con la mirada o de perdido quería que Tomoyo viera mi mirada de suplica, con un demonio. Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde Lee estaba, topamos miradas solo que la de el tenia el ceño fruncido, cuando iba a decir algo, se volteo …

¡Maldito desgraciado! Iba a matarlo cuando lo tuviera de enfrente.

\- Catherine Jonson – Oi a Tomoyo decir, era mi turno, quise ir para adelante pero aun estaba sostenida de la cintura por el amigo de Lee, fije mi mirada en el con el ceño fruncido -soy su santa secreto idiota suéltame de una vez si no quieres que te deje sin descendencia- le susurre con enojo, me solto no sin antes decirme -Pero de mi no te libras preciosa- Le di un codazo y fui al frente tome el regalo y cuando iba a darlo me dicuenta que era la misma chica con la que estaba con Lee abrazada del brazo, trate de darle una sonrisa de buena manera y ella solo me veía enojada, me arrebato el regalo y lo vio

-Sabes el verde no es mi color -Me dijo haciendo de lado la bufanda y los guantes de moda ademas de un pequeño dije de color verde – Gracias de todas maneras…. -Y se regreso la tipa desprecio mi regalo y me lo regrese ahora si iba a estallar en llamas, iba irme pero habia dicho Tomoyo que me quedara por que era mi turno, estaba parada con los brazos cruzados

-Bien y el sant secreto de Kinomoto Sakura es…- dijo Tomoyo conuna gran sonrisa, pero nadie aparecia, me daba igual lo único que quería era irme de ese lugar mi amiga me vio con ojos tristes como si me dijera que la perdonara yo solo le dije con los labios que no hbia problema, el amigo de lee aun estaba ahí esperándome, la gente se fue de poco a poco y yo aun seguia siendo perseguida por Charlie creo que se llamaba, estuve tratando de esconderme por todas partes y no encontraba ningún lugar seguro y si lo habia estaban ocupados vi una puerta al lado de la biblioteca iba a abrirla pero sentía los pasos de él iba a pasar de largo hasta que sentí que me tomaron del brazo y me aventaron a dentro de esa puerta apenas iba a decir algo cuando me cubrieron laboca

-Por el amor de Dios Kinomoto no dijas nada -Esa era la voz de Lee, pude verlo de reojo el veía con enojo a la puerta, decidio soltarme y verme dio un suspiro profundo – Bien tengo dos noticias para ti, la buena es que no te molestara aquí

\- Y la mala es…- Dije viéndolo preocupada

-Esta puerta solo se abre por fuera, es decir que estamos encerrados – Dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Él estaba tan relajado y yo estaba a punto de entrar en pánico todo mundo tiene por lo menos una fobia

-Es decir que estamos encerrados en este pequeño cuarto por lo que resta de la noche, o por lo menos hasta que nos encuentren.- dije lgo alterada y nerviosa esperaba que no se notase en mi cara trataba de disimularlo pero me era imposible.

Shaoran Pov

Es decir que estamos encerrados en este pequeño cuarto por lo que resta de la noche, o por lo menos hasta que nos encuentren. -Vi a Kinomoto apenas le iba a decir algo sarcástico o grosero como era el asunto entre nosotros, pero mi sus ojos estaban totalmente cristalizados y en ellos mostraban pánico, su cara podía parecer seria como si nada pasase pero en sus ojos mostraba todo, es decir dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma y podia ser cierto, la mire y no me movi y le pregunte

-Kinomoto eres claustrofóbica – le pregunte serio,vi como ella se sorprendia, lo único que hizo fue sentarse en la esquina de ahí y abrazar sus piernas escondiendosu cabeza

-Anda burlate y dime lo que quieras – me dijo seria veía comosu respiración se agitaba ¡por Dios podía llorar en cualquier segundo¡, oi como sorbia la nariz me acerque a ella con cuidado

-Hey no hare eso, solo que no pensé que tuvieras un miedo asi – le dije sentándome a su lado – Normalmente estos casos son por traumas tal ves si lo platicas con alguien podría ser mejor

-Y tu eres la mejor opción Lee, tu me odias -me dijo viéndome pero de rato vio alrededor y se asusto su respiración era entre cortada y sus ojos, estaba espantada, traía un sueter me lo quite y se lo di

-No soy el mejor pero por lo menos tapate con esto asi no veras y trata de dormir, asi olvidaras que estas aquí- ella lo tomo y e hizo caso, suspire y me recargue en la pared tratando de dormir

Estaba consiguiendo el sueño cuando oi sollozos en donde estaba, vi alrededor y recordé que estaba encerrado con Kinomoto, la observe debía de ser ella la que estaba asi, estaba llena de lagrimas y susurraba algo – Ya por favor déjenme – era lo que decía de movia y se movia no nos llevábamos bien pero no me gustaba verla asi, trate de despertarla hasta que reacciono

-Hey ¿estas bien?- le pregunte preocupado ella me miraba toda temerosa y se secaba las algrimas creo que recordó quien era por que trato de verme seria

-No es nada, solo cosas- dijo mientras se quitaba las pocas lagrimas que quedaban en su rostro

-Eso no parecio nada ¿Sabes? podrias confiar en mi solo por hoy- le dije viendo el techo- hubo silencio por mucho tiempo hasta que ella decidio hablar.

-Cuando tenia 5 años mi madre murió en un choque, yo perdi la memoria solo recuerdo que estaba encerrada en un pequeño cuarto por un año al parecer me dijo mi padre que al chocar mi madre murió y yo al ser una pequeña niña me secuestraron y me tuvieron en cautiverio por asi decirlo, odio los cuartos pequeños por eso, me salvaron y cuando regrese a casa no tenia a mi madre y al cumplir los 10años mi padre se caso y después me amndaron aun internado a los tres meses no he visto a mi padre mucho por los negocios que tienen y es frustrante no recordar a tu mama – dijo llorando, nunca me imagine que ella se abriera conmigo, la mire por unos segundos- deja de verme con lastima quieres – se volvió a secar sus lagrimas, esa era la Sakura que conocía

-No te veo con lastima tonta – dije y medi la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón sintiendo una cajita, la saquey la avente- ten eso es tuyo – me miro enojada y yo solo me encogi de hombros

-Eres mi santa secreto – afirmo y yo asentí me miro con una molestia que sonreí – eres un idiota – vi que la abria y era un collar con un dije de una flor de Sakura con un pequeño diamante en rosa, lo miro emocionada y después a mi areciera que una sonrisa iba a asomarse y me miro aun enojada – pero un idiota con buen gusto, ten- me dijo extendiendo el regalo que le hbia dado a Cath- tu amiga no lo quiso talvez tu si – lo abro por que no sabia que era no habia prestado atención habia estado tratando de evitar verla, por lo menos desde que vi que estaba con mi amigo pero era imposible dejar de hacerlo

-Gracias – le di una sonrisa, se puso el collar y pareciera como si en cualquier momento fuera a dormirse me vio con ojos de suplica y yo la mire curioso

-No te vallas por favor, aun me da miedo estar sola en un cuarto pequeño – me dijo creo que podía distinguir un sonrojo

-Por si no lo haz notado no puedo irme a ninguna parte – sonreí para lo que ella memiro mal – no te pasara nada.

Al rato ella se quedo profundamente dormida y termino cayendo en mi pierna, me sonroje, mi corazón estaba loco la acomode de una mejor manera para que no se lastimase, le quite el pelo del rostro

-No te pasara nada por que estoy contigo _Sakura_ – le susurre y fue o ultimo que dije antes de que Morfeo me hablara.

 **PERDON CHICOS ESQUE ENTRE A LA UNIVERSIDAD POR FIN Y TUVE TIEMPO PARA ACTUALIZA GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS PROMETO ESTAR MAS AL PENDIENTE AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO 6 Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ME TARDE MUCHO EN HACERLO SOLO PARA USTEDES YA SABEN CUALQUIER COSA DIGANME LOS QUIERO**


	8. Capitulo 7 Treguas en la madrugada

Lugar: Rescidencia Lee, Londres, Inglaterra

Fecha: 5 de diciembre 2013

Hora: 1:30 a.m.

Shaoran Pov

Empecé a oír ruidos más que nada voces gritando.

-Sakura, Shaoran ¿Dónde están? – se oía la voz de mi prima Tomoyo, me desperté más rápido de lo que pensé, me iba a parar, pero caí en cuenta que no podía algo estaba sobre mis piernas, al ver recordé lo que de seguro en unas horas había pasado, tenía a Kinomoto acostada y dormida, no quería despertarla, podría ponerse mal al ver que estamos encerrados pero no si venia Tomoyo y Eriol, la mire y estuve tentado a quitarle el pelo de su rostro, la moví del hombro con mi mano – Hey Kinomoto despierta – le decía y no desertaba, me acerque a su oreja y le hable- Sakura – le dije vi que se movió un poco, retrocedí mi cara, volví a llamarla pero ahora casi como un grito -¡Kinomoto!- ella se despertó de golpe, se sentó, vio el lugar con terror, después me vio y se volvió seria- Eriol y Tomoyo están por aquí, nos gritan deberíamos…- Sakura se levantó y golpeó la puerta.

-Eriol, Eriol- gritaba golpeando- Aquí, estamos encerrados- decía desesperada, yo me acerqué a ella y también hice lo mismo

-Tomoyo, Eriol estamos aquí, por el amor de … abran la maldita puerta. – dije desesperado, me senté recargándome en la puerta, me sentía con sueño no había podido dormir bien en los últimos días. Sakura estaba solo parada en la puerta, se fue cayendo hasta quedar sentada dándole la espalda a la puerta, quedando así los dos juntos- Kinomoto ¿Estas bien? – le pregunte preocupado, no decía absolutamente nasa, tenía la mirada perdida, tomo sus piernas y las abrazo quedando en forma de ovillo, le pase la mano por el frente para que pudiera ponerme atención, ella me miro sorprendida y después la cambio por un ceño fruncido, esa era la Kinomoto que conocía, se oían unos pasos al igual que los forcejeos de que la puerta se abría, ambos volteamos y vimos a una Tomoyo aliviada por vernos y a un Eriol con una sonrisa

-Gracias a Dios están aquí -Dijo Tomoyo abrazándonos a ambos- ¿Por qué demonios no contestaron? – dijo enojada, Sakura se disculpó con Tomoyo, vio a Eriol y se acercó a él, sentía un poco de enojo, yo estaba con ella y ¡no me había dado las gracias!

-Me iré a mi cuarto con permiso – dije molesto y con el ceño fruncido, mi prima me miro extrañada por lo cual vio a Eriol, el cual estaba abrazando a la pequeña Sakura y me daba una sonrisa, molesto camine a mi habitación no sin antes de que Eriol dijera una estupidez

-Vamos Shaoran que estar encerrado con una chica por más de tres horas no es para nada lo más normal del mundo, nos debes alguna explicación – Dijo el desgraciado con una sonrisa era obvio que se encontraba jugando, volteé mi cabeza y le di una sonrisa sarcástica y falsa

-No hay nada que decir Eriol, Kinomoto te puede contar lo sucedido, mañana tenemos un viaje y quiero dormir – dije llegando a la puerta de mi cuarto y cerrándola con fuerza, quise tirarme a mi cama, pero primero me cambié, me sentía enojado y frustrado, ¿Por qué? Bueno en cierta forma estaba molesto que no me dieran las gracias, pero siento como si fuera por otra cosa, ignore mis sentimientos y me tire a dormir sería un largo día después de todo regresaría a casa para pasar la navidad en familia, estaba cansado y todo lo que quería era dormir, cerré mis ojos esperando que sonara dentro de mucho tiempo la alarma para ir al aeropuerto.

Sakura PoV

Vi como Shaoran se iba a su habitación con el ceño fruncido, no suelo ser muy observadora, pero con él, todo era diferente, en estos meses había podido identificar cada uno de sus ceños y gestos cosa que hasta la fecha batallo con Eriol. Tomoyo tenía una mirada preocupada, iba a decir algo, solo se quedó viéndonos a Eriol y a mí, aún seguía abrazada de él, me sentí incomoda y me separe, ella se disculpó diciendo que debía ir a dormir, en efecto todos debíamos dormir en unas pocas horas debíamos viajar rumbo a Hong Kong, suspire me sentía cansada pero no tenía sueño, íbamos a quedarnos aquí en la casa, apenas iba a la habitación cuando Eriol me toma la mano para detenerme, se acomoda sus anteojos y cruza los brazos.

-Sakura, ¿Encontraste algo adentro? – yo lo mire confundida después comprendí, sentí el calor en mis mejillas rara vez me sonrojaba, pero ahora era la mayor vergüenza de mi vida, quiero ser espía y olvido checar mi alrededor, debe de haber una razón por la que esa puerta solo se abra por fuera y no por dentro, pero estaba tan llena de pánico que he olvidado esa preciada regla de oro, negué con mi cabeza mi mejor amigo solo suspiro y puso su mano en mi hombro dándome una sonrisa de lado, lo mire confundida y asustada, aun me sentía aturdida por estar encerrada en ese cuarto, lo vi con intenciones de entrar ahí para averiguar algo pero al posar su mirada en mi termino por no hacerlo.

-Sakura, sé que han pasado años, pero es hora de que lo dejes ir – Dijo posando su mano en mi mejilla, daba gracias al cielo de haberlo conocidoo, de haberse puesto en mi camino cuando más lo necesitaba – Sé que no es fácil pero ya pasaron 12 años Sakura – Yo lo mire seria.

-Es cierto han pasado 12 años, es difícil dejar ir algo que no recuerdas y tratas de recuperarlo – empecé a caminar al cuarto donde me quedaría, Eriol no tenía la culpa de nada y no quería desquitarme con él, solo quería descansar y dormir sería un viaje largo y para nada grato, un descansa Sak fue todo lo que escuche de su parte.

Cuando ingrese a mi cuarto o más bien el cuarto de huéspedes de la mansión Lee, cambie mis ropas por una cómoda pijama, me recosté y lo único que pensaba era en las horas de infierno que había sentido ahí adentro en ese cuarto, me acosté boca bajo cuando sentí que algo me incomodaba en medio de las clavículas fue cuando recordé que tenía el regalo de Lee, me senté en la cama y tome el dije con mi mano derecha viendo la luna que pareciese que estaba de infraganti asomándose por aquella ventana, di un suspiro sonoro, saliendo de la cama fui directo a aquella ventana que era como ver un cuadro o una foto.

Lo que había pasado ahí en ese cuarto ¿se trataba sido un sueño? O es que acaso ¿Fue real?, aun podía oír mi nombre siendo murmurado varias veces antes de despertar incluso antes de dormir, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por mis labios, ¿Por qué? No lo sabía lo único que tenía en mi mente era que ya estaba afuera de ese infierno. Salí al balcón, tomé un poco de aire fresco, el cielo estaba más estrellado de lo normal, se veía de un hermoso color, todo estaba tan tranquilo, ¿Debía de preocuparme por eso? Un impulso hizo que regresara, algo me decía que debía de regresar no solo a la cama si no al instituto, estaba empezando a sentir cariño por aquellos chicos que cuidaba, sabía que no debía, pero aun así lo estaba haciendo, frustrada paso mis manos por mi cara, oí un pequeño crujido por las jardineras, con el ceño fruncido volteo, no se ve nada aparentemente, estaba en el segundo piso de la mansión, tenía que llegar ahí de alguna forma, sin pensarlo dos veces, me aproxime a la orilla lateral del balcón iba a pasar una pierna al otro lado para poder quedar ventral al balcón, pero mis intenciones fueron interrumpidas cuando se escuchó el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta, "Dam it" pensé.

-Sakurita ¿Aun estas despierta? – me pregunto Tomoyo, con un suspiro volví a estar dentro de la habitación, no sin antes voltear a ver a aquellos arbustos con el ceño fruncido.

-Si Tommy aún estoy despierta, pasa -Le dije, ella abrió la puerta tranquilamente y me dio una sonrisa triste, ¿Le habría pasado algo en mi ausencia? Lo dudo Eriol estaba al pendiente de ella, fruncí el ceño por enésima vez en el día, Tommy se veía como un ángel aun en pijama y con el pelo levemente desordenado - ¿Ocurre algo? – le pregunte preocupada, ella solo negó con la cabeza y camino al balcón, **"No vayas, no"** pensé, debía de averiguar qué demonios había sido ese ruido de hace rato, "Tal vez era un gato" Claro un gato conciencia por que no lo pensé **"Dah porque tú mente estaba divagando pensando en ciertos…"** ¡Calla!, estúpida conciencia no estaba pensando en eso, **"Yupi tierra llamando a Sakura, ¿Recuerdas? Tomoyo en el balcón"**. Genial hasta yo misma me enojo conmigo, me acerque a paso rápido cerca del balcón, Tomoyo veía la luna, su arquee la ceja - ¿Estas seguras de que no pasa nada? – la chica de ojos lilas, me sonrió y negó con la cabeza, abría la boca como si me quisiera decir algo, pero no salía nada ella, suspiro, recargo ambos brazos en el balcón y se recargo en ellos.

-Sakura, ¿Alguna vez te ha gustado alguien? -Me pregunto dándome esa mirada juguetona, parpadeé, sentí mucho calor en mi cara, ¿Enserio? ¿Era eso?

-No en realidad – dije apoyando los brazos en el balcón, con mi mirada puesta en aquellos arbustos de la jardinera- ¿Por qué la pregunta? – le pregunte, ella suspiro.

-Curiosidad, la forma en la que abrazaste a Eriol cuando saliste, daba parecido a que… mm olvídalo. – Me dijo con una sonrisa, yo pasé mi vista a ella, ah con que eso es lo trae, no pude evitarlo y solté una risa, Tomoyo me veía confundida - ¿De qué te ríes?

\- Tomoyo ¿Te gusta Eriol? – le pregunté, una respuesta inmediata apareció en el rostro de la chica, su cara se tornó de un color carmesí, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, empezó a jugar con las manos, no pude reprimirlo y reí un poco más fuerte, la chica pelinegra solo atino en taparme la boca con ambas manos suyas.

\- ¡Calla! Despertaras a todos – Asentí con la cabeza, ella quito sus manos de mi boca, le di una leve sonrisa, oí otro pequeño ruido, gire mi cabeza al mismo arbusto cerca de la jardinera, mal momento para no tener mis lentes puestos, Tomoyo poso su mano en mi hombro, di un pequeño salto, había olvidado por un segundo que estaba conmigo - ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto, yo asentí, di un pequeño suspiro, la tome de la mano para que ambas entráramos a la habitación, cerré la puerta.

-Hace frio afuera – Dije como excusa, mi amiga sonrió dándome a entender que entendía, se sentó en la cama.

-Sobre lo de … -Yo le sonreí con ternura, Tomoyo era una chica muy madura para su edad, inteligente, bella, observadora e intuitiva y tenía un corazón de oro, negué con la cabeza, posé mi mano en su hombro.

-Entre él y yo solo hay un lazo de amistad y hermandad, Tomoyo, él es mi mejor amigo y es buen chico, pero de ser posible…

-Me aleje de Eriol, lo sé, algo me dice que usted tarde o temprano se irán, gracias Sakura -Dijo la morena para abrazarme, la abrace con cariño, era una hermana que nunca había tenido, mil veces en el día me lo repetía estoy se estaba saliendo de control.

Tomoyo y yo hablábamos de trivialidades, pasábamos un buen momento juntas, pero no dejaba de pensar ¿Habría alguien afuera que estaba esperando a acechar? Sería imposible la casa estaba segura desde cierto perímetro el Director lo había dicho.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! Mira la hora es mejor que me vaya, debes estar cansada y yo aquí reteniéndote despierta- Dijo la pelinegra, yo solo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, fingí un bostezo, acompañe a la chica hasta la puerta de la habitación. – Gracias Sakurita, hasta más de rato, descansa sueña bonito.

-Igualmente Tomoyo, descansa y sueña bien – cerré la puerta tan solo ella dio a vuelta, me acerque al balcón, lo más rápido que pude, con mis lentes a la mano no dude en ponérmelos y poner la vista térmica, si alguien estaba ahí por lo menos vería su calentura, había colores azules y morados, pero ninguna en señal de rojo y naranja, lance un suspiro mañana temprano recorrería el lugar y le diría a Eriol que checase los videos de seguridad, Eriol… ¿Debería de decirle lo de Tomoyo? Pronto nos iríamos y no era conveniente que aquellos dos tuvieran una relación amorosa, aunque ¿A Eriol le gustaría Tomoyo?, además dudo que el instituto dejara que Eriol saliera siempre para verla solo tenían un día libre en toda la semana y siempre no la pasábamos aun así dentro del instituto, entrenando o simplemente haciendo estupideces, ¿Se transferiría? ¿Me dejaría?

-Narrador PV-

Con tantas preguntas en la cabeza la castaña no pudo hacer más que recostarse en la cama, aun dudaba si debía ir con Eriol de una vez, giro a un lado y sintió que algo le calaba y molestaba en el cuello, era el dije que le había regalado aquel castaño de ojos ámbar hace rato, una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, pero al percatarse de eso frunció el ceño, se enderezo para poderlo quitar de su cuello, no sabía por qué pero algo le decía que no lo hiciera, vio su cama de nuevo ahí y volteo a ver de nuevo aquella puerta de cristal que bloqueaba el paso de ella y el balcón, debía hablar con Eriol respecto a los videos de la periferia.

Con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta de su habitación, apenas la ojiverde abrió la puerta iba ha ir directo a la habitación del pelinegro, cuando paso por aquel cuarto en el que se había quedado encerrada, ¿Qué clase de habitación solo se abría de afuera?, debía de investigar, aprovecharía que todo mundo estaba dormido, regreso a su cuarto para cambiarse de nueva cuenta, se puso unos pantalones negros con bolsas en todas partes, bolsas que no se veían a simple vista y una blusa en tono negro de mangas largas, algo que la chica acostumbraba a hacer era romper sus blusas en la orilla de la manga para poder pasar su dedo pulgar por él, tomo de una caja que tenía en su maleta un lápiz labial, un polvo, un esmalte transparente, rodo los ojos, era demasiado femenino todo eso, cualquiera diría que se iba a maquillar, pero ese era el fin de que estuvieran de esa forma, guardo su comunicador y un decodificador, se puso unos guantes negros que dejaban descubierto las puntas de sus dedos, eran guantes especiales por si tenía que escalar, recogió su pelo en una coleta y se puso unos tenis converses, había olvidado sus zapatos, puso un montón de almohadas en la cama tapadas en caso de que alguien llegara a entrar, coloco una mini cámara en cada uno de los ángulos de su habitación, para poder monitorear la zona, limpio sus lentes poniéndolos en visión estructural, con eso podría ver la composición de la casa, había sido idea de su hermano, salió de su habitación nuevamente sin hacer ruido alguno se acercó a aquella puerta donde había estado, contuvo la respiración por varios segundos y soltó el aire, la chica había abierto la puerta, una vez abierta se agacho para poder sacar de uno de sus tantos bolsos un trozo de cinta de aislar, corto un pedazo con el láser de aquel lápiz labial que había guardado, lo coloco en el paletón y el resbalón de la cerradura, no quería quedar encerrada de nuevo, entro cerrando la puerta, aunque sabía que no se quedaría adentro no pudo evitar sentir un poco de nervio, en la punta extrema de sus lentes presiono un botón demasiado pequeño para poder activar la visión nocturna sin quitar la estructural, arriba no se veía nada parecía lo normal de una casa, como una clase de cuarto de limpieza, tal vez Sakura solo estaba exagerando, suspiro con pesar, debía de ser eso, con un mohín en la boca agacho la cabeza, ¡Lo sabía! Ese lugar no solo era el cuarto de limpieza, debajo de la alfombra había una clase de puerta, con sumo cuidado, fue despegando las orillas de la alfombra de ese lugar, parecía que desde hace años no habían bajado o estado ahi, había demasiado polvo para el gusto de Sakura, limpio un poco y se encontró con la cerradura, la estudio por un segundo, necesitaba una llave común y corriente, entonces si debía de ser algo antigua aquella puerta, de un bolsillo lateral saco lo que parecía ser un rímel, solo al hermano de ella se le ocurrían aquellas cosas, lo abrió parecía completamente normal, sonrió para sí misma, el cepillo había hecho clic lo saco y vio que parecía una llave, lo volvió a guardar, coloco una mini cámara en la pared para saber cuándo debía de salir.

Abrió la puerta y se percató que era como un pasillo no había mucha distancia del piso donde se encontraba hasta el fondo de aquel lugar, **"Tal vez era una de emergencia"** pensó, pego una clase de tabulador el cual iba soltando cuerda en el extremo había un mosquetón que lo inserto en una parte del cinturón que traía, una vez asegurado, se sentó dejando colgando sus pies, suspiro, se quitó los entes y les puso una clase de liga para que no se le cayeran a la hora de ver para abajo, una vez lista, salto.

No había mucha altura, pero si lo suficiente para que necesitara de la soga para subir, una vez en el suelo de aquel pasillo, coloco otro tabulador, pero ahora poder retener la soga, se desabrocho el mosquetón y lo puso en aquel aparato especial, observo a su alrededor, estaba todo obscuro y polvoriento, aun con sus gafas en visión nocturna sentía que le hacía falta un poco más visión clara, saco de otra bolsa una pequeña lámpara que aun que era algo pequeña iluminaba el lugar de buena manera.

Por otra parte, había cierto pelinegro que se encontraba sentado en su cama con una computadora portátil, Eriol desde que había terminado su búsqueda de su mejor amiga, decidió que ere tiempo de proseguir con cierta búsqueda que lo tenía atormentado desde hace ya varios días, aun con los videos le era imposible al pelinegro con dar la identidad de aquella persona que se había dignado a entrar a la residencia de los Kinomoto y causar todo aquel ajetreo que habían pasado aquel día. Eriol por más que buscaba no podía encontrar nada relacionado o alguna pista del sospechoso, cansado y fastidiado pensó que lo mejor sería dormir había pasado ya varios días en vela buscando una posible respuesta sumándole el trabajo que hacía para buscar el posible laboratorio que se encontraba en ese domicilio de la familia Lee, paso ambas manos por su cara, cerro aquella laptop y con un suspiro poso su cabeza en la suave almohada blanca, Eriol estaba a casi nada de cerrar esos ojos oscuros que pose cuando una luz parpadeante salía de un curioso artefacto que tenía en la mesa de noche que se encontraba a su lado, se reincorporo rápido para poder tomar los lentes que había dejado y aquel curioso objeto, sin pensarlo dos veces, prendió su computadora, busco dentro de una mochila unos audífonos con un micrófono incluido.

-No tienes idea de lo que acabo de encontrar -Salió una voz con tan solo conectar esos audífonos en aquel comunicador que había parpadeado momentos atrás, el conocía perfectamente aquella vocecita.

-Muy bien supongo que algo interesante, ¿Qué has encontrado Sakura? - pregunto Eriol conectando el comunicador a s computadora.

-¿Qué te parece si mejor lo ves tú? Te mandare la señal de imagen – en la pantalla se veía aquel lugar que Sakura le comentaba, se podía apreciar en colores negros y verdes todo un laboratorio, con probetas líquidos, maquinas fregaderos, parecía que no había gente en años todo estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas por lo que se alcanzaba a ver, Eriol abrió los ojos de par en par.

-El laboratorio, Sakura encontraste el laboratorio – Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-Pero no es el que buscamos – Respondió la castaña con el ceño fruncido - Mira alrededor, esta todo lleno de polvo como si…

-Hubieran pasado años de la última vez que lo usaron, ¿Dónde estás? tal vez pueda ir contigo.

-No es conveniente en unos minutos no han de tardar en aparecer por tu habitación Tomoyo o Lee, de hecho, solo pasaba a ver por un rato, no hay cámaras ni nada, no es difícil volver a venir – Comento Sakura acercándose a lo que parecía ser una computadora – Bien necesitamos ingresar a esa computadora o eso es lo que creo que es, tal vez pueda haber algo que nos sirva ¿Me ayudas? Ya sabes tú eres parte del campo de computación.

-Conecta tu comunicador en una entrada tal vez pueda hacer algo desde aquí aun que para ser sincero -Dejo a medias su frase, un sonido había captado su atención, simplemente dejo de hablar y espero que aquellos pasos desaparecieran, frunció un poco el ceño y cuidadosamente se paró de aquella cama y dio unos pasas para estas cerca de la puerta.

-Lo se preferirías estar aquí, entiendo a la otra te aviso de las locuras que se me ocurren hacer en la madrugada. -Contesto Sakura, desapercibida de lo que su amigo hacía, pensó que tal vez solo se quedó callado suele hacerlo cuando no hay mucho que hacer si no está del todo presente, no le tomo demasiada importancia, aun buscaba alguna clase de entrada de USB – Eriol, listo lo he conectado pero la pantalla sigue negra – Espero respuesta pero no se oía nada, ahora si estaba extrañada – Eriol…Eriol ¡Dios! ¿Eriol? ¿Estás ahí?

-No hables - Contesto Eriol – Regresa a tu habitación, hay algo que debemos discutir de rato y este no es el momento, deja todo como estaba y duerme lo que puedas, estaré observando por la puerta cuando regreses, cambio fuera – la comunicación entre ambos se terminó, dejando a una Sakura bastante confundida, ¿Estaría pasando algo sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta?, pensó en irse tal y como Eriol le había dicho pero sabía que tal vez podría encontrar algo en ese cachivache de computadora que estaba ahí, con la pantalla negra no podía hacer mucho se maldijo internamente, desconecto el comunicador del puerto y se dio la vuelta para volver a la habitación, no sin antes buscar alguna clase de papeles o algo que la ayudase.

-Sakura veo tu dirección dije que muevas tu trasero a tu cuarto, dime que llevas el V.D.E

-Demonios Eriol quiero ser responsable y no me dejas hacerlo ¿A qué se debe tanta urgencia? – dijo Sakura mientras caminaba de regreso a la salida.

-Además de la hora mi querida amiga, oi unos pasos por aquí y si no me equivoco venían de la habitación de cierto castaño con el que te quedaste encerrado por eso la pregunta del V.D.E – respondió un tranquilo Eriol

Sakura saco de su bolsillo un pequeño cubo de tela en color negro, era el famoso V.D.E o en otras palabras Vestuario de Emergencias, otro invento de su hermano, el cual con solo darle una orden desde el comunicador se adhiere a la piel como una clase de abrigo que proyecta la vestimenta que se requiera.

Una vez que llego a la cuerda volvió a subir sin hacer ruido, cerro aquella puerta secreta con llave tal cual lo había estado desde un principio, se quitó los guantes y la coleta y las guardo en su pantalón, se pegó el V.D.E en el pecho e hizo unos movimientos en su comunicador, haciendo que el V.D.E se expandiera y dejara ver su pijama por lo menos solo en apariencia.

Quito la cinta de la puerta y camino lentamente por el pasillo.

PoV Shaoran

Desperté con unas inmensas ganas de tomar agua, aunque mi pereza me decía que no mi cuerpo me decía que si que le urgía. Me levante, descalzo camine hasta la puerta de mi cuarto, la abrí tratando de hacer ruido, todo mundo debe de estar dormido.

Cuando pase por la biblioteca vi aquel cuarto de servicio donde había quedado atrapado con Sakura, sentía un pequeño calor en mi pecho en solo recordar su pequeña cara descansando, " **No te pasara nada porque estoy contigo Sakura** " le había dicho eso, sentí los colores recorrer por toda mi cara, ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Fue porque se veía vulnerable?, sacudí mi cabeza con la esperanza de que al hacer ese movimiento esas dudas y sentimientos se fueran, pero habia sido en vano.

Baje las escaleras y camine rumbo a la cocina donde me serví un vaso de agua fresca, escuche unos pasos, así que salí de la cocina con el vaso, si era un ladrón por lo menos se lo podría lanzar, asome mi cabeza y pude ver a nadie más que a esa chica que me hace sufrir en estos momentos, estaba ahí recargada en el barandal, se veía linda aun así en pijama con una coleta y sus lentes.

Supongo que mi mirada era algo pesada porque ella me vio, Sali por completo y subi las escaleras.

-¿No puedes dormir? – me pregunto sin mirarme.

-Mas que nada por la necesidad de tomar agua ¿Y tu? – pregunte poniéndome a su lado.

-Problemas para conciliar el sueño – se encogió de hombros, lo pude ver de reojo, ambos estábamos ahí parados, sin pronunciar ninguna cosa, en estos momentos parecía como si tuviera algo especial, no dejaba de mirarlo hasta que ella hablo. – Por cierto, gracias – dijo, yo la mire extrañado, se veía nerviosa, empezó a jugar con sus manos y bajar la vista, ella se dio cuenta de mi interrogatorio, para lo que soltó un suspiro y dejo en paz su manos- por salvarme de tu amigo y … por ayudarme al estar encerrados.

-De nada, supongo que hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi… o eso supongo, aun no sé qué clase de sentimientos negativos tienes hacia a mi -dije después me termine mi agua, ahora debía de dejar el vaso en la cocina, empecé a moverme a bajo pero antes de dar el primer paso para bajar, me detuve una fuerza extraña me decía que la invitara- ¿Quieres algo de la cocina? – le pregunte, " **Shaoran cortejando desde tiempos inmemorables"** estúpida conciencia, no la estoy pretendiendo. Para cuando lo note ella estaba a mi lado bajando.

Ambos estábamos en la cocina, saqué otro vaso y se lo di ella se sentó en uno de los banquillos de la isla, empecé a buscar en la alacena unas galletas de chocolate eran mis favoritas.

-No tengo sentimientos negativos a tu persona – la oí decir, yo que estaba dándole la espalda voltee a verla con la caja de galletas, debo admitirlo que me sorprendí, hice una sonrisa pícara, ella me vio, su cara de sonrojo y frunció el ceño – Ni creas que tengo sentimientos románticos hacia ti, primero me encierran antes que enamorarme de ti.

-Lo sé, es divertido verte enojada – le dije con media sonrisa, deje el paquete de galletas en el centro de la isla, saque del refrigerador un cartón de leche - ¿Quieres? – le pregunte a lo que ella asintió, tome su vaso y le serví. Otra vez ambos nos habíamos quedado en silencio tome una galleta, vi a Sakura ver la caja, sonreí de lado y le acerque un paquete, había veces en las que ella tenía unas actitudes infantiles al igual que sus gestos, tomo el paquete y saco una galleta, yo ya le había dado una mordida a mi galleta, Sakura apenas le dio una mordida y me vio sorprendida - ¿Ocurre algo? – le pregunte a lo que ella negó con la cabeza y le dio un trago a su leche.

-No es que estas galletas … - dijo viendo la galleta curiosa.

-Estan buenas verdad, son mis favoritas – dije tomando otra.

-Sí, están ricas, pero con un sabor… familiar – dijo viendo la galleta. – Lo siento Shaoran – dijo en voz baja yo apenas iba a darle una mordida a la galleta, cuando en mi estómago sentí aquella sensación en el estómago y un calor en el pecho, me había llamado por mi nombre, yo me encontraba estático en una clase de shock, ella pareció notarlo por lo que me miro sorprendida, se tapó la boca y empezó a hacer movimientos con la mano – Lee, quise decir Lee, ¡Oh por Dios! – Se cubrió la cara, yo solo me rei, ella me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento, lo siento es que tu cara – me limpie una lagrima- Yo no tengo problema con mi nombre, me acostumbre a que en Londres todos te hablan por el nombre, además – me encogí de hombros, fije mi mirada en la pared – Además eso cubre el hecho de haberte dicho por tu nombre primero en aquel cuarto.

Pov Sakura

El idiota este se ríe de mi error, y yo sintiéndome una perfecta tonta, juro que iba a tirarle el vaso de leche cuando se quedó callado por unos minutos

-Además eso cubre el hecho de haberte dicho por tu nombre primero en aquel cuarto.

Entonces no lo había soñado si me había llamado Sakura, entonces no fue mi imaginación haber oído " **No te pasara nada porque estoy contigo Sakura** ". Shaoran tenía la mirada en otra parte y se sonrojo o eso creo, no pude evitar el hecho de que se veía ¿Adorable? Y empecé a reír. El me miro como si yo estuviera loca.

-Y te enojas conmigo ¿Enserio? – dijo a lo que yo solo negué con la cabeza.

-Es que eres un tonto, te reíste de mi primero

-Yo no me reí de ti, bueno si tal vez, pero no con mala intención – se defendió

-Esa es la excusa más tonta que he oído -le dije.

-Tú te reíste también ¿Cuál es tu excusa? – pregunto.

-Bueno pues … yo ... no me reí con mala intención – trate de defenderme

-¡Ves! No tienes excusas, primero me odias y después te burlas eso nunca lo imaginé de ti – dijo actuando de forma dramática, a lo que no pude evitar reír.

-Eres un ridículo, ya te dije que no te odio tú me odias a mi desde el primer día en que llegue a la escuela – le dije para lo que él me miro y sonrió.

-¿Quién yo? – dijo posando sus manos en el pecho y dramatizando, ambos nos reímos del otro hasta que las risas cesaron y nos quedamos en silencio – Yo no te odio – dijo rompiendo el silencio - ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Necesito de mi abogado? – le pregunte

-No seas ridícula, me refiero a que ambos estamos siempre peleando un trato en el que no nos insultemos tanto o nos estemos matando – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Te refieras a una tregua? – le pregunte

-Exacto, a llevarnos en paz ser una clase de amigos que se odian, pero no odian de odiar

-Me parece bien, hecho – le extendí la mano- pero debes llamarme por mi nombre – lo mire a sus grandes ojos ámbares a lo que el asintió y tomo mi mano.

-Y tu debes decirme por mi nombre Sakura

-Hecho Shaoran – ambos nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos del otro en un silencio cómodo, sentí como mis mejillas tomaban color, me separe y tome mi último trago de leche- vaya ya es tarde, me iré a dormir – le dije parándome y caminando a la entrada de la cocina – emm descansa – le dije y me fui a paso rápido a mi habitación, me quite el V.D.E y volví a ponerme mi pijama verdadero, me acosté en mi cama y mire mi mano ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¿habré hecho bien? – Dios ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – me pregunte en susurro- Shaoran harás que en verdad te odie – sonreí y Morfeo me invito a descansar con él.

Shaoran PoV

Sakura se fue y aun que era raro admitirlo sentía una clase de felicidad recorrer mi cuerpo, una vez en mi habitación, me acosté y vi mi mano ¿Sakura que demonios haces que me pase? Si odio ¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo? – Sakura eres una tonta – sonreí y dormi como un pequeño bebe, como hace tiempo no hacia.

Narradora PoV

Habia pasado las horas y todos los jóvenes junto con el mayordomo estaban tomando un vuelo rumbo a China donde pasarían las fiestas.

Sakura y Shaorna no se habían dirigido la palabra en todo el dia, causando controversia entre Tomoyo y Eriol, ninguno sabia que habia ocurrido la noche anterior o sobre la tregua que ambos establecieron.

Una vez en China muchas cosas cambiarian y no solo entre los castaños, cosas fuertes y un poco descabelladas para nuestros jóvenes estaban por venir.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora**

Hola mis queridos lectores, lamento de todo corazon no haber subido antes el capitulo ocho no me odien por favor

es que ya saben universadad, vida social, trabajo, vida amorosa uno se vuleve loco jaja

en fin aqui esta el capitulo 8 espero les guste como a mi no se me esmere en este capitulo por que no se

les di un besho momento SxS ewe ya son amigos es un avance

Nos leemos pronto

ya saben dejen sus bellos comentarios que yo los leere y tratare de darles gustos a lo que me pidan

los quiere

Andy :3


	9. Especial I La infancia de Sakura p1

**Queridos lectores en forma de recompenza por mi larga ausecia les dejo aqui un pequeño especial sobre la infancia de nuestra protagonista, no es muy largo por lo mismo que me gustaria que fuera revelado parte por partes la historia d cada uno de nuestros personajes favoritos.**

 **En fin les dejo con su lectura**

 **Sakura card captor no me pertenece si no a la maravillosa clamp pero la historia es de mi autoria.**

Especial I : "La infancia de Sakura" (Parte 1)

Narrador PoV

Era un día normal en la familia Kinomoto, el pequeño Touya tenía ya unos 10 años aproximadamente, la señora Kinomoto estaba en espera de su segundo hijo, iba a ser una amada y muy esperada niña, el señor Kinomoto se había retirado de su antiguo trabajo ante la noticia de que su esposa estaba en la espera de un bebe para ahora dedicarse en un pequeño negocio de antigüedades.

Hoy por fin después de nueve meses de espera iban a darle la bienvenida a la pequeña, en aquel hospital local de Tomoeda, el señor Kinomoto veía con ojos de cariño a su esposa quien estaba a nada de entrar a la sala de parto, ambos entraron mientras que el pequeño Touya estaba ahí sentado en la sala de espera, con nervios y emoción, aunque no lo pareciera, su padre le había dicho que a partir de ahora sería el hermano mayor, que su deber seria cuidar de la pequeña, darle amor y estar el uno para el otro sin importar las circunstancias.

Las horas pasaron y la pequeña por fin había llegado a este mundo.

-Pero mira que hermosa es mi amor – dijo el señor Kinomoto a su esposa – tiene tus bellos ojos.

-y tiene el mismo color de tu cabello, un hermoso color castaño – dijo la Sra. Kinomoto

La puerta se oyó y en eso se vio una pequeña cabecita asomándose, Nadeshiko con una mano cargando a su pequeña bebe y con otra invitando a su hijo que entrara y se sentara con ella.

-Ella es tu hermanita Touya – le dijo mostrándole aquel bultito de carne en color rosa pálido con un mechón de pelo en color castaño, el pequeño niño arqueo una ceja ¿Enserio ese bultito era su hermana? Se veía tan pequeña y delicada. – Se llama Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto

-Bienvenida a la Familia Hermanita – le dijo al instante en el que la pequeñita abrió sus ojitos, el ahora hijo mayor vio cómo su hermanita poseía los mismos ojos de su madre, sonrió y en ese instante él se prometió que iba a cuidarla de todos y de todo, nada malo le pasaría, inocente pensamiento de un pequeño que no sabría lo que llegaría a pasar años después, sucesos inevitables y dolor profundo, algunos remanentes del pasado y del futuro pero por el momento en ese hospital se podía observar aquel hermoso cuadro de una familia llena de amor y cariño, una verdadera familia.

Continuara….

 **Que les parecio el especial, espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo que traera sorpesas momentos SxS y veremos que mas se me ocurre.**

 **si tienes alguna idea, deseo o asi como una clase de pedido haganmelo saber y haremos lo posible por incorporarlo en nuestra historia**

 **A su vez estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto con Sakura y sus personajes tengo planeado llamarla "Dawin: En busca de la esmeralda" por si gustan leer esta nueva historia que tengo para compratirles.**

 **Nos Leemos pronto**

 **Con cariño**

 **Andy**


End file.
